No soy lo que tu piensas
by Melina Quiroga
Summary: Usui Takumi viaja a Japon para empezar una vida normal, sin que nadie sepa quien es y conoce a Misaki, quien miente sobre su persona. Primer fanfict y mala en resumenes, si les gusta el misterio leanlo. Disfruten
1. Chapter 1

KAICHOU WA MAID SAMA NO ES MIA

CAPITULO 1: DESICIÓN

**Usui Takumi Walker es el príncipe segundo de Inglaterra y tanto como su hermano Gerard, odian a su abuelo. Ellos ya artos de él, y de su vida absolutamente aburrida y sin rumbo, le piden que los dejen ir a ambos a una preparatoria en el país de natal su abuela. **

**El abuelo de ambos primero estaba en contra, pero luego de escuchar sus debidas razones, acepto dejarlos ir. Gerard eligió cuidadosamente un colegio que este en su estatus social y dado el caso termino eligiendo a la Preparatoria Miyabigaoka. En cambio, su hermano Usui eligió un colegio al azar con los ojos vendados. La preparatoria que le toco fue la Preparatoria Seika.**

**Luego de hacer varias averiguaciones, se dio cuenta de que era un colegio de muy bajo estatus social, además de que era uno de los peores colegios que pudiera haber en Tokio. Le dijo a su abuelo de su elección, pero al saberlo le dijo que sería imposible ya que su hermano iba a ir a una preparatoria para ricos y él una para pobres. Si lo mandaban a la preparatoria Seika, la gente empezaría a hablar mal de la familia. Entonces a Usui se le ocurrió una idea. **

**La idea consistía en que Gerard y él no dijeran que eran hermanos, que vivieran en casas diferentes y que no hubiese contactos entre ellos. Al abuelo le pareció buena la idea entonces acepto, con un par de condiciones: que ambos tendrían que participar de todos los eventos familiares, ya sea baile, reunión, etc. Y que si se metían en problemas, dañando así la imagen pública de la familia Walker, volverían a Inglaterra sin excepciones.**

**Ambos aceptaron sus condiciones y sin duda viajaron hasta Japón para empezar su nueva vida: su vida normal.**

Hola, bueno, este es mi primer fanfic y espero que les guste, lo voy a actualizar cada 2 días y espero que comenten :D


	2. Collar

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**** Kaichou Wa Maid Sama le pertenece a Hiro Fujiwara**

Capítulo 2: Collar

Luego de 12 largas horas de vuelo, ambos hermanos llegaron a Japón. Mientras Gerard bajaba del avión hecho un zombie (ya que Usui le contaba todo lo que iba a hacer a partir de ahora), Usui bajaba con una hermosa sonrisa en la cara, y con sus ojos llenos de felicidad, una felicidad que jamás pensó que volvería a tener.

Pero su felicidad desapareció cuando un montón de chicas lo rodearon y pidieron sacarse fotos con el "mierda" pensó. En un instante salió corriendo a una velocidad sobrehumana hacia los baños de la salida del aeropuerto y sin esperar a su hermano se metió dentro de un taxi y se fue hacia la casa de su abuela, olvidando que había dejado todo, incluido a su hermano, en el aeropuerto y al chofer que los iba a buscar.

Al llegar a la casa de su abuela, le paga al taxista y baja emocionado, pero sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro.

-Takumi- llega su abuela y lo abraza- bienvenido

- Gracias abuela

- ¿Y tu hermano Gerald? – Dice asomando la cabeza por la puerta- ¿no venía contigo?

Usui se congelo, se había olvidado de su hermano por completo. Con toda la emoción del momento más que todas las chicas del aeropuerto lo rodearan, el salió corriendo y tomo el primer taxi que vio, sin ayudar a su hermano con las maletas. Y también se olvidó del chofer que los esperaba en la salida. Su hermano sin duda iba a matarlo.

Oh! Allí esta-dice y Takumi gira aterrorizado

¡Abuela!- se acerca- tanto tiempo, hace mucho que no nos vemos

Si- dice ella y lo abraza. Mientras tanto Gerard mira a Takumi con cara asesina

Bien, entremos- se da la vuelta- oh las valijas

No te preocupes abuela- dice Gerard- Takumi con mucho gusto las recogerá y las llevara a nuestro cuarto

Oh, pero son como 20, ¿ podrás tu solo?- dice observándolo

Yo…- pero no termino la frase cuando vio que su hermano le mandaba su cara del demonio, cuando tenía esa cara, era mejor no estar cerca- lo hare con mucho gusto

Bueno, entonces entremos- dice y Gerard la sigue

Para la próxima vez que te olvides de mí lo pienses 2 veces- se detiene y luego sigue.

Tch….- dice entre dientes.

Ya a los 15 minutos Usui termino de subir todas la maletas (era hasta el 4 piso), bajo y se sentó al lado de su hermano que estaba conversando con su abuela. Pero se retiró al rato ya que empezaron a hablar de política y a él no le gustaba mucho que digamos. Volvió a su habitación y se acostó. Estaba por leer un libro, pero el sueño lo venció y se durmió.

Al otro día, se levanta de un salto, ya que su hermano le tiro una jarra de leche en la cara en vez de un vaso.

Levántate dormilón- le dice con una sonrisa burlona

No había una manera normal de levantarme – dice haciendo énfasis en normal

Haber, déjame pensar. No – dice y sale corriendo en cuanto Takumi le tira con un florero.

Luego de cambiarse, baja y se sienta junto a Gerard para el desayuno

Bueno días- dice

Buenos días- dicen en unísono sus abuelos- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Bien- pone mantequilla en su tostada- con leche en la cara nomas- dice y mira a Gerard que tenía cara de asustado

¿Con leche?- su abuela lo mira confuso- ¿por qué con leche?

Nada- dice- olvídalo

Bueno- se encoge de hombro- cambiando de tema, ¿ya saben dónde van a vivir?

Mmm si- dice Gerard limpiándose la boca con una servilleta- ambos viviremos en el mismo hotel, pero en departamentos distintos.

Y como se llama-

Kanten Kan (ok, este nombre lo invente yo XDD)- contesta Takumi.

Es un muy buen lugar el Kanten kan- dice tomando un sorbo de café- muy de nuestro estatus social.

Si- dicen ambos.

Ambos terminaron y se fueron a pasear un poco por el enorme jardín. Takumi se acercó al gran árbol de cerezo que estaba en medio del jardín. Era un cerezo hermoso, en el, tiraron las cenizas de su madre cuando murió de una extraña enfermedad, cuando el solo tenía 7 años de edad.

Se recostó al lado del cerezo y cerró los ojos. Como la extrañaba, extrañaba su manera de reír, de cómo los consolaba a él y a su hermano mientras se caían jugando algún juego o como los retaba cunado se mandaban aluna de las suyas. De cómo les enseñaba a cómo sobrevivir a ese mundo de gente rica, de cómo no tenerle miedo a lo desconocido, a como divertirse. Extrañaba, su voz.

Mientras recordaba todos los momentos que estuvo con ella, esos momentos en el que él era feliz, que sentía lo que realmente era estar vivo, recordó que su madre le había dado una cadenita para regalarle a la persona de quien se enamorara. Él se rio ante ese pensamiento, ya que si él se llegaba a enamorar, talvez esa persona se enamoraría de su apariencia.

Respiro profundo antes de levantarse, apreciando por un rato más ese hermoso árbol de cerezo que tanto le recordaba a su madre.

Se dirigió directo a su habitación en donde Gerard ya tenía todo listo para irse

Listo para disfrutar su llegada a Japón hermanito. Le dice con una sonrisa

Sí, estoy listo.

Se subieron al auto que los llevaría a cada uno al que sería su nuevo hogar los próximos años. Ambos se bajaron en la entrada del hotel y saludaron al chofer para despedirse y entraron hacia la recepción donde fueron atendidos. A Gerard le toco el departamento 18 del séptimo piso, mientras que a Takumi le toco en el décimo piso en el departamento 4. Ambos se despidieron y llevaron sus cosas a sus respectivos departamentos.

Una vez en su departamento, Usui empezó a desempacar sus cosas, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio una cajita en particular. Se sentó en su sofá y la abrió. En aquella cajita estaba el collar que su madre le había dado antes de morir. Era una hermosa cadenita de plata con una piedrita en forma de corazón de color azul zafiro.

Un poco melancólico, Usui decidió dejarla a mano por si alguna vez la necesitaba. Se río de sí mismo ante el pensamiento que le dio el collar, _dársela a la mujer que le vaya a robar su corazón _pensó. Entonces se levantó y se fue directo a su habitación para al fin irse a dormir. Pero antes, busco una cajita más bonita de la que tenía el collar y lo puso ahí, dejándolo sobre su mesita de luz cerca de su cama. Entonces, el sueño le vino y se durmió.

**Notas del autor: ****Capítulo 2 ya listo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y en cuanto tenga el segundo capítulo lo subo. Muy pronto aparecerá Misaki XDD**


	3. Sorprendido

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Maid sama no me pertenece. **

**Capítulo 3: Sorprendido**

Era domingo por la mañana, y a Usui no se le ocurrió mejor idea que ir y conocer la ciudad. Se levantó temprano, tipo 7:30 am (madruguero XXD), para preparar el desayuno. Se preparó huevos revuelto con un café y jugo de naranja.

Antes de irse, reviso su celular a ver si tenía algún mensaje de su abuelo, ya que le había dicho que un día antes de que empezara las clases les mandaría un mensaje a él y a su hermano. _Nada,_ _como era de esperarse_ dijo en un susurro. Bajo hasta la recepción y se encontró con su hermano.

Oh, ahí está- dice y se acerca- ¿listo para irnos?

Usui asiente y salen para iniciar el paseo para conocer el lugar. Primero fueron a una tienda de trajes, ya que pronto seria el cumpleaños de su prima segunda mayor Harumi. Gerard se probó como 5 trajes, ya que decía que ninguno lo favorecía con su físico; esté término eligiendo un traje blanco y en combinación una corbata azul. En cambio, Usui, ya que a él no le importaba el traje que usaría, termino escogiendo uno de color negro con corbata negra.

Ambos salieron de la tiendo y no paso mucho tiempo en que Usui empezara a llamar la atención. Como era sabido, las chicas empezaron a rodearlos y Usui empezó una maratón como si su vida dependiera de ello, arrastrando a su hermano consigo.

Llegaron hasta el frente de un club de deportes y ahí pararon. Gerard respiraba con dificultad, mientras que Usui se encontraba igual que siempre.

¿Acaso no eres humano?- pregunta Gerard mientras respiraba con dificultas y Usui lo mira confuso.

¿Por?

Porque- toma aire y dice- ni con el mejor entrenamiento del mundo una persona puede correr a esa velocidad sobre humana.

Antes de que Usui contestara escucha un grito de un muchacho.

¡Misaki!- grita un chico cerca de 14 años, de pelo y ojos color azul.

Tanto Usui como su hermano dirigen su vista hacia la avenida y entonces ven a una chica de pelo negro azabache y ojos ámbar en el medio y a un auto a toda velocidad dirigiéndose a ella. Entonces, la chica, salta por encima del techo del auto y cae parada hacia el otro lado sin ningún rasguño.

Usui, aun atónito, se acerca a la chica y le dice:

Wow- dice impresionado- eso fue impresionante.

Recupera un poco de aire- gracias- dice en un susurro.

Misaki ¿estás bien?- dice Aoi preocupado.

Sí, no te preocupes estoy bien.

Entonces llega Gerard y dice:

¿Cómo hiciste eso?

¿Hacer que?- lo mira confundida.

Eso, saltar por encima del coche del auto que andaba a mucha velocidad

No sé de lo que me estás hablando- lo niega

¿Cómo qué no?- dice impresionado por su negación

Gerard- dice Usui y le dirige una mirada- ¡Let's go!- dice en inglés.

Pe… - antes de que su hermano diga algo más lo jala del brazo y se lo lleva a otro sitio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Llegaron hasta una plaza y se detuvieron, entonces Gerard dijo:

¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dice enojado

Porque, porque esa chica no te quería responder, además- tomo aire- no creo que sea de nuestra incumbencia.

¿Porque no?- pregunta Gerard- ¿qué tiene de malo preguntarle?

Porque le preguntaste y te lo negó

¿Y?, hubiese seguido intentando.

Espera- lo mira con incredubilidad- no me digas que te gusta esa chica.

¡¿Qué?!- lo mira exaltado- no, solo me pareció interesante, no todos los días vez a una chica saltar por encima de un coche.

Usui no dijo nada, pero sabía que su hermano tenía razón. Ninguna chica normal haría semejante cosa, nunca conoció una. _Si, ella es interesante _pensó para sí mismo. Cuando se dio cuenta su hermano ya no estaba, se había ido. Miro la hora _12:14 creo que tendré que volver para almorzar, _dijo y se fue directo hacia el departamento en donde vivía.

Cuando llego, vio a su hermano en la recepción.

Voy a caminar por un rato- dice y antes de que Usui contestara ya se había ido.

Pufff, seguro que tiene en la cabeza a esa chica- dice y se dirige hacia el elevador.

Pero su hermano no era el único que andaba pensando en esa chica, sino que él también. Él aún no podía creer que una chica pudo saltar por el techo de un auto andando y luego negarlo como si no hubiese pasado.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, llego hasta su piso se dirigió hasta su departamento. Entro y se puso a buscar los ingredientes para cocinar una sopa de verduras, pero su mente estaba en otra cosa._ Misaki _pensó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No puedo creer que lo hayas echo- dice Aoi enojado.

Ni que fuera tan malo lo que hice- dice Misaki mirando para un costado

No dije que fuera malo- suspira- sino peligroso, ¿tú no te das cuenta que con las cosas que haces podrías morir?

Yo creí que no iba a acelerar- dice en un susurro.

¡Pues siempre te equivocas!- grita- ¡si no aprecias tu vida, piensa en los demás!- a este punto ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Misaki no dijo nada, pero sabía que Aoi estaba en lo cierto, aunque jamás se lo admitiría. No era que ella no se preocupara por su propia vida, al contrario, tenía miedo de que algún día no estuviese más. Sabía que lo que estaba pasando algún día la mataría, pero no quería rendirse, no quería rendirse ante ellos.

Vio como las mejillas de su amigo brillaban, brillaban por las lágrimas que le estaban causando tanto dolor. Pensar que su amiga podría morir en cualquier momento no le causaba miedo, sino tristeza y angustia. Él intento ocultar sus lágrimas ante Misaki, pero ella lo vio y no paso mucho para que tuviera culpa. Entonces, ella lo abraza.

Aoi, no te preocupes, estoy bien- dice apartándolo un poco para mirarlo- además estoy segura que lo único que querían era asustarme.

¿Por lo de tu padre?- dice secándose las lágrimas.

Así es- lo vuelve a abrazar- no te preocupes, no me va a pasar nada.- le asegura

Aoi no dijo nada, solo siguió abrazando a su amiga. Estuvieron así por un rato y luego se separaron, ambos dirigiéndole una sonrisa al otro. Empezaron caminado hacia el Maid Latte, el lugar donde Misaki trabaja como camarera y Aoi es, bueno, el sobrino de la Gerente del lugar. Caminaron en un silencio cómodo, entonces Aoi dijo:

¿Sabes?, no estuvo tan mal el salto que hiciste sobre el techo- la mira.

¿A no?- Misaki se ríe un poco.

No, aunque obvio que yo lo hubiese hecho mejor.

Si tú dices…

¿Me enseñarías?

Algún día- Aoi la mira sorprendido

¿Enserio?- la mira como si no pudiera creer en sus palabras

Claro- dice y se ríe- cuando midas 1.80- sale corriendo

¡Ey!- Aoi grita enojado y va tras ella- como te atrev….- para tratando de alcanzarla.

Jaja- Misaki corría más rápido- Atrápame si puedes- dice llegando hacia el Maid Latte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eran las 19:45 de la tarde cuando Usui decidió salir a comer algo por ahí. Su hermano lo había invitado a comer a uno de los mejores restaurantes de Tokio, el Restaurante Tsunahachi, pero él se negó.

Cuando salió del departamento, no pudo evitar mirar hacia el cielo. Él no sabía porque lo hacía, pero mirar el cielo lo hacía sentir de alguna manera seguro.

Llego hasta un lugar llamado Maid Latte, sin esperar nada y muerto de hambre, entro, pero jamás espero volver a encontrarla. Era Misaki, la chica que no se podía sacar de la cabeza y que no pensaba que la volvería a ver, pero estaba en frente de él, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Estaba vestida con un traje árabe, _cosplay _pensó. La chica se dio cuenta de la expresión que tenía en su cara (suma sorpresa volver a verlo) y le da una cálida bienvenida al Maid Latte.

Bienvenido de vuelta amo- dice en una reverencia intentando ocultar su rubor. Luego se vuelve a él y lo indica hacia la mesa que está del lado de la ventana- Por aquí.

Usui no dice nada y la sigue a su mesa. Esta le da la carta de las comidas y se va a recibir a otro cliente. Él estaba curioso y al mismo tiempo sorprendido. Jamás había conocido a una mujer así, que sea capaz de saltar por los techos de autos y que parezca tan inocente cuando atiende a los demás clientes. Si, esa chica era interesante y había llamado la atención de él.

Usui pidió un trozo de torta de chocolate con jugo de manzana y se quedó observando a la maid. Le parecía tan bella, con esa carita de inocente y esa hermosa sonrisa que le daba a todos los clientes lo hacían sentir, de alguna manera feliz. Siguió degustando la torta muy lenta mente, hasta que Misaki se acercó y le dijo:

Disculpe amo, pero ya es hora de cerrar- le dice educadamente.

Mmm si-dice terminando su pastel y observa la hora, 23:30 pensó. Se levantó le dejo la plata de la cuenta a Misaki y entonces le dice- Discúlpame pero ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ah… Misaki, pero me dicen Misa-sonríe

Bueno Misa- le toma su mano derecha y la besa delicadamente- fue un gusto conocerte.- dice y se retira, no antes de ver la cara de la Maid haciéndole competencia al color del tomate.

Sale del lugar y se dirige hacia su departamento. Él no podía dejar de pensar en la Maid, mucho menos ahora que le había gustado como se había puesto roja por su beso en su mano.

Llego hasta su departamento y preparo sus cosas para el colegio, ya que empezaba el día lunes. Ni siquiera se había bañado que fue y se metió en la cama sin siquiera haberse sacado la ropa que tenía puesta. Ese día había sido muy raro y curioso para él, y todo gracias a cierta Maid que ahora ocupaba toda su mente.

Se durmió al rato de haberse acostado, estaba cansado y empezaría el colegio. Eso quería decir, ser el centro de la atención entre las chicas y ser perseguido sin descanso por las mismas. Definitivamente, el lunes iba a ser un día largo.

**Nota del Autor:**

**Hola, acá el tercer capítulo de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado y tengo que admitir que me encanto escribir este capítulo XDD**

**¿Porque Misaki sabía que podía morir y pudo saltar por encima del techo de un auto andando?**

**Eso lo sabremos a medida que la historia vaya avanzando. Espero que comenten y me puedan dar una opinión de cómo va avanzando la historia. Me haría muy feliz que comentaran.**

**Desde ya muchas gracias y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. **


	4. Reencuentro

Capítulo 4: reencuentro

Hola, antes que nada, quería darles las gracias por comentar, y en este capítulo veremos el punto de vista de Misaki y Takumi, disfruten.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: kwms no me pertenece**

**Punto de Vista de Takumi**

Era lunes, ah por fin llego el día, el día en el que comenzaría a actuar como un chico normal. Me había preparado todo lo que tenía que llevar la noche anterior. Parecía un niño, ya que metía las cosas en la mochila y volvía a sacarlas para ver si le faltaba algo. Y si eso era poco, planche toda la noche la camisa para que estuviera perfecta; no sabía porque, ya que yo nunca era perfeccionista sobre temas tales como la ropa, pero este caso era diferente, ya que hoy empezaría la escuela, y para mi, todo tenía que estar perfecto.

Me había levantado de la cama a las 06:00, lo que tenía una hora de tiempo para prepararme para asistir al colegio. Me fui directo al baño a tomar una ducha de agua caliente. Me quede ahí como media hora, _ah_ suspiro, el agua estaba deliciosa. Salgo con una toalla alrededor de mi cadera y me dirijo de nuevo a mi habitación.

Luego de terminar de cambiarme me dirijo directo a la cocina, como un rayo de luz, ya que tarde como 15 minutos en cambiarme, y elijo lo que me preparare para el desayuno. Después de pensar que era lo que iba a desayunar, opte por unos huevos revueltos y un jugo de naranja, si, esto era un desayuno estadounidense. Lo termine a las 7:00 y los deje en el lavadero, cuando volvía los lavaría.

Agarre mi mochila y Salí. Fui hasta el elevador y tardo como un minuto hasta llegar hasta abajo y me dejo subir. Estando ahí adentro, me dormía, ya que la musiquita del ascensor me daba pereza y empecé a bostezar.

Llegue hasta la recepción y me dirigí hasta la puerta de salida, hasta que vi a mi hermano haciéndome seña para que vaya.

Buena suerte- me dice el estrechándome la mano

Igualmente- le sonrío- por casualidad ¿recibiste algún llamado del abuelo?- le pregunto de la nada.

Esperar una llamada del abuelo es como esperar que llueva en el desierto, además ¿tu crees en los milagros?- me lo dice con una sonrisa burlona, y yo no dije nada. Entonces, él se dirige hacia la puerta de salida- nos vemos más tarde Takun Takun- sale a carcajadas del hotel.

Como me enferma que me diga Takun, lo hace apropósito para que vaya embroncado al colegio, pero no lo iba a conseguir, hoy no.

Salgo del lugar y me dirijo hacia la parada para tomar el metro. Veamos 07:15 tengo uno, sino el siguiente pasa 07:30, no, mejor tomo el de las 07:15. Eran las 07:13 y empiezan a llegar chicos del Seika. Cuando me vieron con su uniforme se sorprendieron y empezaron a murmurar cosas como "que gran físico tiene "será nuevo" "tendrá novia" y un montón de cosas por el estilo. Obvio que la murmuración era proveniente de chicas.

Llego el metro y me subo, pago el boleto y me dirijo a un asiento individual que está al lado de la ventana. Empiezo a escuchar cada vez más murmullos sobre mi como "que chico tan guapo" "que cuerpazo" "¿tendrá novia?" "viste los ojazos que tiene". Diablos, como me fastidia que murmuren sobre mí. ¿Acaso se piensan que yo soy, no sé, un príncipe salido de un cuento de hadas? Pues no, no lo soy. Solo soy un chico que sobresalgo tanto por su rasgo físico como su personalidad e inteligencia; bueno, al menos eso pienso yo además, yo nunca he pedido ser _perfecto_ como dicen las chicas.

Llegamos a la escuela tres minutos antes de que tocara el timbre. Entre y, como no sabía dónde estaba mi aula y tenía que ir primero a la sala del concejo estudiantil, me dirigí hacia una de las chicas que no paraba de observarme desde que me subí al metro.

Disculpa- le dije indiferente-¿me puedes decir dónde está el concejo estudiantil?

Eto.. etoo- la chica se había sonrojado

Dímelo sin rodeos o se lo pediré a otro- le dije fríamente.

En el segundo piso a la derecha, del lado que dan a las canchas- dijo y me fui sin decir nada más. Escuche mientras seguía con paso ligero en el fondo a la chica de hace un rato llorar desconsolada. Suspiro, que se le va a hacer.

Llegue hasta el segundo piso y veo un cartel enorme que dice **Concejo Estudiantil, **me dirijo hasta ahí y me encuentro con la persona menos esperada. Misaki, la chica del otro día que no me había podido sacar de la cabeza. Ella estaba, como decirlo, hermosa.

Estaba sentada en el escritorio, asique ella era la presidente del concejo estudiantil. .vaya, que mundo tan pequeño. Me di cuenta de que no había notado mi presencia, ni ella, ni los otros miembros del concejo. Me acerco un poco más a ella y noto que había un aura negra alrededor de ella. Dirijo mi mirada hacia el concejo que no desviaban la mirada de ella, estaban aterrorizados, como si hubieran visto la muerte en vida.

Me acerque un poco más a ella y todavía no notaba mi presencia. Vaya, estaba tan concentrada dándole miedo a otros que ni siquiera se fijó que estaba justo al lado de ella. Tendré que tomar medidas más drásticas. Me acerque lentamente a su oído y le susurro:

Pres- ella me escucha y cae al piso.

Entonces me acerco a ella y me arrodillo a su altura. Le vuelvo a susurrar _Pres. _Ella, muy lentamente levanta la cabeza, puedo notar que estaba roja y cuando al fin termina de levantar su cabeza sus ojos se quedaron hipnotizados con los míos. Entonces ella abre los ojos en estado shock.

**Punto de Vista de Misaki**

Corre, corre ¡corre!

Me desperté sobresaltada, estaba sudando y temblando, ese recuerdo me ha estado persiguiendo desde los trece años. Tenía la respiración agitada, _no puede ser _me digo a mi misma, no puede ser que después de tres años aun no lo superara.

Me levante buscando mis pantuflas y al encontrarlas me dirigí directo al baño. Me miro al espejo, y con solo ver mi imagen me horrorice. Estaba pálida, con todos los pelos parados y ojeras que se podrían ver a tan solo kilómetros.

Abrí la ducha y me metí. No espere a que se calentara el agua, directamente me bañe con agua helada. Necesitaba relajarme, sentía todos mis músculos tensos y me dolía la cabeza.

Al cabo de una hora, salí de la ducha y me seque, me puso el uniforme del colegio y me fije la hora _5:50 tengo tiempo _pensé. Baje y abrí la nevera para ver que podía cocinar para el desayuno. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía empecé a reír como una maniática. Yo, Ayusawa Misaki cocinando, es como decir, Yo Ayusawa Misaki incendiando la casa.

Pare de reír y me dije a mi misma que jamás comería algo hecho por mí, salvo si quería morir. Decidí entonces, ir y comprarme algo antes de entrar al colegio, no es que me sobrara la plata, pero necesitaba desayunar para tener energía para enfrentar a los monos del colegio, que monos, orangutanes del colegio.

Me acorde entonces que tenía que hacer los deberes para hoy, ya que ayer no podía pues estuve muy ocupada haciendo cosas. Vuelvo a subir a mi cuarto y busco mi mochila, pero no la encuentro. Me quedo parada pensando donde la había dejado y como si fuera por arte de magia, levante la cabeza y ahí estaba, en el techo colgada de un gancho. Me golpee la cabeza por lo tonta que fui al no acordarme donde estaba, y con un salto la baje. Está bien que yo mido 1.65 y el techo me lleva más de la mitad como para alcanzarlo, pero con práctica y mucha paciencia logre saltar hasta más de 3 metros de alto.

Baje y me fui directo a la cocina. Saque los libros, cuadernos, lapiceras y apuntes para empezar a hacer los deberes. Termine de hacerlos cerca de las 06:30, aún tenía algo de tiempo antes de ir al colegio, entonces mi teléfono sonó. _¿Quién será? _Pensé.

Hola, Misaki- wow era Erick, muy raro que me llamara a esta hora, por lo general me llamaba antes de dormir- Hola Misaki, ¿estás ahí?

Ahh si, jajaja- me rio nerviosa, entonces le pregunto- ¿paso algo?

¿Por qué debería de pasar algo para llamarte?- me dice confuso.

Porque por lo general tú me llamas solamente a la noche y si es solo una emergencia- le digo levantando un poco el tono de voz

…

Ey, ¿estás ahí todavía?- digo ya un poco preocupada- ¿paso algo?- ya me estaba asustando

Nada nuevo- dice secamente- solamente quería saber cómo estabas ¿tan mal es preocuparse por ti?

No, no está mal- tomo aire- solamente deberías dejar de ser sobreprotector, ya no soy una niña a la que necesitan que controlen cada 5 minutos.

Jaja bueno bueno- dice riendo y luego pasa a un tono serio- ahora dime, ¿qué fue lo que paso el sábado?- me quedo congelada, ¿Cómo sabía que había pasado algo el sábado?

Yo…mm- no sabía que responder

Misaki- dice y lo podía oír suspirar- Aoi ya me conto lo del auto.

Entonces, si ya te conto porque me preguntas- dije ya molesta

Porque quería escucharlo de ti- podía sentirlo controlar sus ganas de matarme- además, deberías controlar tus habilidades. No es normal que una chica de 16 años haga las cosas que tú haces.

Ah claro- ya tenía mi aura demoniaca a mi alrededor- es preferible que me atropelle un auto y me mate a que use mis habilidades para salvarme. Si claro, como no- le digo tranquilizándome un poco.

Escucha Misaki- aparece su estado autoritario- vas a hacer lo que yo te diga- como me enferma que me digan lo que tengo que hacer- sino lo haces, por tu maldita imprudencia vas a hacer que nos maten a todos, no solo a ti ¿entiendes?

A la orden mi sargento- digo con sarcasmo- pero total- agacho la cabeza- siempre muere gente por mi culpa

Misaki yo- él se dio cuenta a lo que me refería y luego me sentí mal, entonces, decidí terminar la conversación ahí

¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo- le digo cortante para terminar la conversación- me tengo que ir al colegio, nos vemos

Espe… Misaki- pero antes de que continuara corte.

_No vale la pena pensar en eso _me digo yo misma. Observo la hora, 6:50, hora de ir al colegio. Agarro la mochila y mis llaves. Me dirijo hacia la puerta y salgo

A paso ligero llegue al colegio, 07:05. Fui directo al concejo estudiantil. Estaba por controlar como venían los alumnos vestidos, ya que cada vez vienen peor .El profesor de gimnasia se ofreció para hacerlo. Le di las gracias y me fui.

Llegue hasta la sala del concejo estudiantil y me encontré a todos los inútiles del concejo estudiantil, incluido Yukimura viendo porno. No se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, pero cuando me pare detrás de ellos y empecé a tener mi aura demoniaca.

Entonces, Yukimura se da la vuelta y se queda congelado, los demás vieron su reacción y temían lo peor, claro que a lo peor se referían a mí. Todos se dieron vuelta horrorizados y congelados, peor que Yukimura.

Siéntense- les digo lo mas tenebrosa posible.

Ellos muy obedientemente me hicieron caso, como amaba que los hombres me tuvieran miedo. Me senté en mi lugar correspondiente y empecé a emanar una aura demoniaca peor que la anterior mientras que pensaba que castigo podría darles, algo que se arrepientan y aprecien un poco más su vida por lo que hicieron. Como ya venía con una venita en la cabeza, por culpa de Erick, talvez descargar mi bronca con ellos, no estaría mal pensaba.

Pero mi pregunta no termino de tomar forma cuando en mi oído sentí un susurro:

Pres- me congele en el momento y me caí al piso

Esa voz la reconocía de algún lado. Y por alguna razón me estaba poniendo más roja que un tomate, no sabía porque, pero tenía miedo de levantar mi cabeza.

Entonces, dicha persona se arrodilla a mi altura y vuelve a decir:

Pres

Yo, muy lentamente levante la cabeza, sentía como se me ponía cada vez más roja la cara. Termine de levantarle y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, me quede hipnotizada. Entonces como si mi cabeza estuviese reproduciendo una película me acorde de quien era. Era el chico que me vio saltar por encima del auto y me vio vestida de Maid.

Me aterrorice, ya alguien sabía que trabajaba de Maid, me quería morir en el momento o que me tragara la tierra para no aparecer más, entonces sentí a mis ojos abrirse en estado shock.

Nota del Autor: Holis, por fin el cuarto capítulo, perdón que no lo pude actualizar ayer, no tenía internet

Bueno, espero que les guste y comente XDD

¿Quién será Erick y como controlara Misaki la situación?

Nos leemos.


	5. Llamados

**Capítulo 5: Llamados**

Todos los miembros del concejo estudiantil se acercaron a ver como estaba la kaichou. Ella, aun roja y con los ojos abiertos en shock por la presencia de Usui se fue levantando muy lentamente cuando empezó oír pasos que se dirigían a ellos. Dijo _estoy bien _en un susurro, apenas audible, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para detener el paso de los miembros del concejo estudiantil que se dirigían a ellos.

Toco timbre y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos cursos dejando a Misaki y a Usui solos. Se empezó a formar un ambiente incomodo, ninguno de los dos dirigió la palabra. Ahora ambos estaban de frente parado pero sin mirarse. Entonces, Usui se aclara la garganta, pero acto seguido no dijo nada. Misaki entonces tomo la iniciativa.

¿Qué necesitas?- le pregunto lo más fría posible. Usui se quedó medio atónito por la situación, pero respondió rápido.

Yo…- se aclara la garganta- vine a estregarle estos papeles que me pidieron- se los entrega, entonces dice- ¿Qué hay de nuevo Misa Chan?-con un sonrisa burlona y como si estuviese programado ella lo agarra de la camisa del cuello y lo estrella contra la pared.

Escúchame idiota- ahora sus ojos desprendían fuego- que ni se te acurra llamarme así en el colegio ¿oíste? Si es que quieres tener hijos en el futuro-lo suelta y lo empuja hacia afuera.

Ve que él se queda parado por un rato observándola por la ventana, ella le dirige una mirada asesina, ya con el aura demoniaca alrededor suyo; el de apoco se va yendo.

**Punto de Vista de Misaki**

Cuando no lo vi más me apoye contra la pared y me fui sentando lentamente. _Mierda _pensé, si ya no me sentía bien por culpa de Erick, y el concejo estudiantil que no ayudaba en mucho y ahora, esta idiota sabía que era una Maid y está en el mismo colegio que yo. _Ya está, estoy cagada por un dinosaurio_, me dije a mi misma.

Me sentía mareada, y con muy pocas fuerzas. Me fui levantando de a poco, pero por un segundo se me nublo la vista y siento que me desvanezco. Entonces, en un movimiento rápido, me sostengo del escritorio haciendo fuerza para arriba con la mano derecha, doblándomela.

_Auch, _eso me dolió. Me reincorpore y me empecé a hacer masajes en la mano, que me dolía. Hubiese ido a la enfermería, pero ya llegaba tarde al aula. Me fije la hora, 08:10 y me dirigí como un rayo hacia el curso.

**Punto de Vista de Usui**

Sinceramente me sorprendió la amenaza que me hizo, que no me iba a dejar tener hijos. Wow, esto se pone cada vez más interesante. Sinceramente, tengo que admitir que me pareció linda su amenaza, no sé, talvez sea un poco masoquista.

Salí del concejo estudiantil cuando ella empezó a emanar un aura roja y me saca a empujones de ahí. Me quede un rato observándola, parecía cansada. Cuando me vio, empecé a irme, o eso le hice creer.

Me quede apoyado en la pared, obvio que sin que ella me viera. En ese ángulo tenía una muy buena vista de la ventana que da al concejo estudiantil.

Vi como ella lentamente se levantaba, estaba pálida. Entonces, ella casi se desmaya, pero, en un intento de no caerse, pone su mano derecha sobre su escritorio haciendo fuerza, pero al final se terminó doblando.

Ella se fue reincorporando de a poco. Vi cómo se hacía masajes para calmar el dolor. Estaba a punto de entrar, pero entonces, ella sale corriendo como si fuese un rayo, lo más probable por la hora que era. Yo aún no entendía porque no iba a la enfermería, talvez ella si era masoquista.

Dejando de pensar un rato en lo que vi, me dirijo al curso. Intente en el camino pensar porque había reaccionado así conmigo. Primero me vio como si fuese un fantasma, luego, cuando dije _Misa Chan _ella me agarra del cuello de la camisa para luego amenazarme para que no dijera nada.

Tengo que admitirlo, me sorprendió que una chica tuviese semejante fuerza. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue como se puso cuando la nombre así, talvez ella no quiera que nadie sepa. No lo sé, pero por el momento pensare que hare con lo de hace un rato.

Punto de Vista Normal

Al tocar el timbre del receso, Misaki se dirige a la azotea ya que no se sentía muy bien y necesitaba aire fresco.

Llego hasta la puerta que daba a la azotea y la abrió; un viento muy fuerte le golpeo la cara, haciendo que se sintiera mareada de vuelta. Cerró la puerta y se fue apoyando lentamente en la pared y levantando la cabeza para recibir un poco de brisa fresca. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y tomando una respiración profunda se sentó.

Se quedó ahí por un rato, estaba tranquila. Pero con su suerte, la llamaron al celular.

Hola Lu- dice cerrando fuertemente los ojos

_Hola misa ¿Cómo estás?_

Bien y tu

_Yo no_- Misaki abrió los ojos-_otra vez Erick me llamo para preguntarme si me había sucedido algo, me enferma que sea tan controlador_- Misaki podía sentir chispas brotando de Lu

Sabes que él siempre fue así, además…- hace una pausa- con lo que hicimos la última vez nos tiene cada vez más cortitas.

_Jajá ni me lo digas. Ah y ¿qué es eso que saltaste arriba de un auto?-_ dice directo

Mmm nada, se podría decir que acelero un auto y salte por encima de el- dice con una sonrisa

_Te felicito tu entrenamiento esta danto frutos._

Gracias Lu

_Ah y otra cosa_- Misaki escucha el sonido de papeles- _mañana te toca a ti cuidar a Suzuna_.

Bueno- dice observando la hora- tengo que entrar a clases, nos vemos.

Ella corta el teléfono y se queda un rato más. En eso, oye unos pasos ir hacia ella, haciendo que en un movimiento le pegue una patada a dicha persona, pero siendo esquivada fácilmente. Señoras y señores, es Usui Takumi.

Este, mirándola desde arriba y abajo se aleja hacia la puerta de salida.

Nos vemos luego Kaichou

Y con esto, Misaki queda en estado shock. Ve como el chico se dirige a la salida, y sin poder controlarlo dice:

сукин сын- dice en ruso (significa hijo de puta)

wow, no sabía que alguien que viene a esta escuela pueda putiar en ruso-dice usui y se acerca a ella. Ella no podía creer que él la podía entender.- haber, dime otra cosa

получить немного ближе, и вы не можете иметь детей в будущем (acércate un poco más y no podrás tener hijos en el futuro)- dice y él se detiene.

Не плохо (nada mal)- dice alejándose de ella y sale por la puerta, dejando a Misaki confundida.

Ella se queda un rato más así. _¿Cómo sabe que estaba hablando en ruso y lo que estaba diciendo? _Pensó. _Mierda este chico es extraño _dice para sí misma mientras va bajando las escaleras.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Y era tarde y todos se habían vuelto a sus casas, todos excepto Misaki. Ella seguía ordenando los papeles del concejo estudiantil. Luego, de un buen rato de ordenarlos, encuentra uno en particular que le interesaba. Era el legajo de Usui Takumi

Apellido y nombre: Usui Takumi

Edad: 17

Fecha de nacimiento: 27 de abril

Tipo de sangre: O

Altura: 1,86

Peso: 65 kg.

Y así una interminable lista que se le pidió al chico que llenara. Termino de leer el legajo y lo acomodo con los otros papeles. Estaba cansada, ese dia había sido muy largo para ella, y aún no termina; todavía tenía que ir a trabajar al Maid Latte y preparar el cuarto para Suzuna que llegaba al otro día.

Se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla y entonces le suena el celular. _No otra vez _dijo en un susurro. Saca el celular del bolsillo y ve de quien era la llamada. ¿Yahiro, justo tu tenías que ser?

¿Qué quieres?- dice enojada

Hola principalmente ¿no?

Y vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué quieres?- dice apretando fuertemente el celular.

Solo quería saludar a mi N-O-V-I-A- dice letra por letra novia.

Primero antes de ser tu novia me vuelvo monja.

Oye, no seas tan mala conmigo- Misaki podía sentir su puchero por el celular.

Noo, si tú eres un angelito caído del cielo- dice con sarcasmo

…

Sabes, menos mal que me llamaste- dice volviendo a acomodar sus papeles- necesito que me hagas un favor.

Ah, con que ahora si necesitas mi ayuda, que lindo- empezaron a frotar flores moe por el celular.

Necesito que me averigües quien es Usui Takumi.

¿Y porque quieres que yo te lo averigüe?, Erick te puede ayudar- Misaki vuelve a apretar fuertemente el teléfono.

Quisiera, que sea un secreto, sin que nadie más se entere- aprieta fuertemente los ojos

Bueno…- dice dudándolo.

Nos vemos y gracias- dice mirando hacia la nada- por favor no le digas nada a Erick.

No te preocupes Misaki, nos vemos, bye bye.

Misaki cuelga el celular y se lo guarda en el bolsillo del saco del colegio. Se levanta, ya para dirigirse a su trabajo, cuando empieza a sentirse mareada. Se apoya en la silla y toma un fuerte respiro. Se volvió a incorporar y salió por la puerta directo al trabajo, pero no se dio cuenta que apoyado en la pared había un chico que había escuchado toda la conversación. Y que estaba dispuesto a averiguar porque lo había mencionado.

**Nota del autor:**

**Hola, perdón por actualizar tarde, estoy con examenes esta semana y la siguiente, por eso voy a tardar en actualizarla.**

**¿Quién es Yahiro? ¿Qué es de Misaki? ¿Es competencia para Usui? **

**Bueno, lo averiguaremos en los siguientes capítulos.**


	6. Enferma

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Maid sama no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 6: Enferma**

Misaki fue directo al Maid Latte, donde la esperaba la gerente para que empezara a trabajar. Esto llego, y luego de saludar a la gerente y a sus compañeras, va directo a su casillero, en donde tiene su vestuario.

Sale y ve a todas sus compañeras en una mesa redonda discutiendo al parecer de algo importante.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto ella curiosa.

-Nada que te incumba niñita- dice Honoka, una de sus compañeras ya con un aura negra a su alrededor.

Misaki se le quedo mirando a ella y las demás, estaba por decir algo, pero como veía la situación, si preguntaba iban a terminar discutiendo y ella ya tenía suficiente por un día. Tomo la bandeja y se dirigió a la salida para atender a los clientes, pero entonces, Erika (otra de sus compañeras) la detuvo.

-Misa-Chan, no te lo tomes tan apecho, Honoka no tuvo un buen día hoy- dice sonriéndole- Y no te preocupes, yo luego te contare lo que sucede.

-Gracias Erika. Ahora me voy a tender a los clientes- dice intentado sonreír y se dirige hacia la salida para atender a los clientes.

Una vez allí, empieza a tomarles el pedido a varios de sus clientes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche, cuando la campanilla de la entrada suena. _Otro cliente _piensa Misaki y se da la vuelta para recibirlo, pero vio a la persona menos esperada. Era Usui, de nuevo se había aparecido por su trabajo y ahora tenía que atenderlo. Ella palideció un poco cuando lo vio, pero reacciono e hiso una reverencia para recibirlo.

-Bienvenido de vuelta amo- dice ella- por aquí- le señala una mesa donde sentarse.

Este se sienta en una mesa que está al lado de la ventana, donde se podía apreciar la noche de la ciudad. _Hermosa vista_ dice el para sus adentros. No se había dado cuenta que aún estaba la Maid esperando lo que iba a pedirle. Se dio vuelta y dice:

-Quiero un platillo moe moe- dice este sonriéndole.

-E… enseguida amo- dice haciendo una reverencia y se dirige hacia la cocina.

Ella volvió a los 15 minutos con la comida para el muchacho. Hace una reverencia y se dirige a atender a otro cliente, pero entonces, Usui la toma de la muñeca y ella hace una mueca de dolor. _Todavía le duele_ pensó. Entonces, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, él la lleva a la cocina donde estaba la gerente.

-Disculpe- dice educadamente- tendrá un vendaje para vendar su muñeca.

La gerente lo mira por unos segundos y luego dirige su mirada a la persona que estaba detrás de él. Era Misaki, y estaba roja. Entonces, como si hubiesen tocado un interruptor, empiezan a aparecer flores moe alrededor de ellos.

-Ahhh, claro que si- dice con una sonrisa infantil y se va a buscar la venda- aquí tienes- se la da.

-Gracias- dice el muchacho y lleva a Misaki a una silla para que se siente.

Él le hace una seña para que se siente y ella lo hace. Entonces, se puso de rodilla y le empezó a vendar la muñeca. Habrán sido unos segundos nomas, pero para Misaki fue eterno. Ver como el chico le vendaba la muñeca, fue vergonzoso; ella estaba al rojo vivo.

Al terminar de vendarla levanto la cabeza y la mira, estaba roja y ella, en el momento que se cruzan sus miradas aparta la vista de él. Él se la queda mirando por unos segundos y luego, de forma instintiva, coloca su mano en su cabeza dándole pequeñas palmaditas.

Misaki, al sentir su tacto, abre sus ojos como platos. Agacho la cabeza para que el muchacho no se diera cuenta, pero fue inútil. Usui, además de darse cuenta de sus expresión en su cara, se dio cuenta que había subido 7 tonos de rojo, esto le había parecido adorable.

Lentamente se fue parando y le dirigió una última mirada antes de retirarse, con una sonrisa en su cara.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Misaki, que aun trataba de controlar su sonrojo, se miró la muñeca. No sabía porque, pero luego, con la muñeca vendada se tocó la cabeza. Se rio. Se fue levantando lentamente y de vuelta sintió que se mareaba, entonces, se volvió a sentar.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y sintió que alguien le tocaba el brazo, era Satsuki, su jefa.

-Misaki, ¿te encuentras bien?- dice esta con preocupación

-Gerente-se va levantando- no se preocupe, estoy bien- dice está intentando de convencerle, pero no funciono.

-Misaki, sabes que si no te siente bien puedes tomar un descanso, además- dice mirando su muñeca- me tuviste que haber dicho que tenías la muñeca lastimada. Menos mal que estaba tu amigo para curarte- dice con los ojos brillosos, por la felicidad

-No es mi amigo- dice directa, y se podía notar que estaba un poco enfadada- ni siquiera es alguien con quien me lleve bien.

-Pero te ayudo, asique él no debe pensar lo mismo- sonreía Satsuki

- Ni idea- dijo para ponerle punto final a la conversación.

Se dirigió de vuelta a atender a los clientes el tiempo que le quedaba. Estaba por ir a darle las gracias a Usui, pero el ya no estaba, se había ido. Por alguna razón ajena a ella, se sentía sola, no sabía porque, pero la ausencia del chico la había puesto mal.

_Maldita sea, creo que tengo fiebre _dice en voz baja. Dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa donde se había sentado el chico y siguió con su trabajo.

En el transcurso de la noche, se empezó a sentir peor. Primero, empezó con mareos y dolores de cabeza, pero sin hacerlo notar. En un intento de darle unos helados a un par de clientes, se nubla su vista y se le cae la bandeja al piso, rompiéndose las copas en miles de pedazos. Luego, llevo un pedido equivocado al segundo piso, haciendo enojar al cliente y se retirara. También, llevando un platillo moe moe al segundo piso se mareo y, para no caerse, se apoya en la baranda de la escalera, ya respirando con dificultad.

Al terminar, saludo a sus compañeras y salió por la puerta trasera del café, llevando consigo una bolsa de basura para luego botarla.

Se sentía mal, tenía todo el cuerpo sudado por la fiebre que poco a poco iba subiendo, su pelo un poco desordenado y una terrible jaqueca, además que si se llegara a mirar al espejo se rompería, ya que parecía un fantasma por lo pálida que estaba y por la expresión de cansancio y dolor representado en su rostro.

Tenía la respiración irregular, además que se empezó a sentirse de vuelta mareada. Camino solo unos pasos y sintió que sus ojos se cerraban, sin que pudiera evitarlo. Empezó a sentir que se desvanecía y estaba esperando tocar el frio piso, cosa que nunca sucedió.

Sintió unos brazos musculosos rodeándola con fuerza, evitando su caída. Ella quería saber quién era, pero le costaba abrir los ojos. Estuvo un rato así hasta que, de a poco, empezó a abrirlos, solo para encontrarse con unos ojos esmeralda mirándola con preocupación.

Cuando reacciono, se dio cuenta de quien la había salvado de lastimase, era Usui

-¡Usui!- dijo y sintió de nuevo que sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza.

**Nota del autor:**

**Hola, por fin pude escribir este capítulo. Antes que nada, gracias por sus comentarios :3**

**¿Qué sucederá con Usui y Misaki? Bueno, lo averiguaremos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Nos leemos **


	7. Cuidados parte 1

Hola, antes que nada gracias por los comentarios. Aquí les vengo a dejar el punto de vista de Usui luego del capítulo **Enferma. **Que lo disfruten.

**Capítulo 7: Cuidados parte 1**

**Punto de vista de Usui**

-¡Misaki!- dije, aun sosteniéndola.

-humm…mm- hiso un ruido de molestia.

Subí mi mano hacia su frente y se la toque. Diablos, sique estaba ardiendo. Le di la vuelta lentamente, para que quedara frente mío; ya que ella estaba de espaldas de mí. Podía sentir su respiración irregular.

Lleve mi mano hacia su mejilla y la acaricie. Es realmente hermosa, no sé porque, pero sin siquiera conocerla he llegado a preocuparme por ella. Debo estar hechizado.

Lentamente, baje mi mano hacia su barbilla para levantar su rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Y, aun en la oscuridad, podía notar su rostro realmente pálido. Mire con preocupación y pude notar que, muy lentamente, fue abriendo los ojos, hasta encontrarse con los míos. Entonces, ella me empuja para que la soltara, pero fue inútil. Ella estaba enferma hasta el punto de perder toda su fuerza.

-S…u…suéltame- dice, con una voz casi inaudible, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo lo escuchase.

-No – dije y ella me miro. Podía ver como sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad.

-Po…Por favor-dijo, ya con voz quebrada- suéltame.

-No – le vuelvo a decir. Entonces, ella agacha la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque haces esto?- podía sentir que su respiración era cada vez más irregular.

-Porque me preocupas- le digo y puedo casi afirmar, que ella abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Preocuparte?- dice como si no lo creyera- ¿cómo puede alguien preocuparse por una persona que ni siquiera conoce?

No le digo nada, ni yo sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Entonces, vuelvo a sentir que ella se quiere soltar de mi agarre y lo logra. Pero yo con un movimiento rápido agarro sus dos manos y las bajo. Fue entonces que ella vuelve a subir la cabeza para mirarme.

-solo...- y no termina la frase ya que se volvió a desmayar.

Con un movimiento la volví a abrazar y la sostuve con fuerza aferrándola a mi pecho. Podía sentir su respiración caliente sobre mí. Como no sabía qué hacer, la cargue estilo nupcial y la lleve hasta la avenida, en donde nos tomamos un taxi.

Mientras pensaba que hacer con ella, le dije al taxista que nos llevara al hospital. Fue entonces que mi hermano me llamo. Sique era molesto en algunas situaciones.

-Hola Takumi- dice Gerard quien sonaba más alegre que de costumbre.

-Hola- le digo secamente- Me puedes llamar luego, estoy algo ocupado ¿sabes?

-¿Con quién? ¿Con una chica?- dice y me quede mudo. Qué bueno que era el para saber lo que yo estaba haciendo. Al ver que yo no contestaba continuo- por lo menos me la pudo haber presentado. ¿Quién es? ¿Es de la escuela?- podía sentir que su curiosidad traspasaba el celular- Dime quien es- dice como un niño.

-Gerard- digo- llegare tarde. No molestar por el resto de la noche- al terminar de decir eso le corto.

Sabía que con esa reacción mía ya le había confirmado todas las sospechas a mi hermano, pero, ¿qué le iba a hacer? Con la única persona que no podía mentir, ni siquiera por teléfono era con él.

Ante este pensamiento me acomode en el asiento, sabía que le tendría que dar una explicación cuando llegara, pero intentaría evadirla a toda costa.

Salí de mi pensamiento cuando mi acompañante empezó a moverse y a balbucear cosas inentendibles, dándose vuelta para donde yo estaba, ya que ella tenía apoyada la cabeza por el lado de la ventana izquierda. Abrió los ojos muy lentamente y al terminar de abrirlos observo a su alrededor, confundida de donde estaba y luego me observo a mí. Su ceño se frunció.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto confundida y furiosa a la vez.

-En un taxi, nos dirigimos directo al hospital- dirigí mi mirada a ella y la pude notar horrorizada.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo exaltada- no por favor, cualquier otro lugar menos al hospital.

-¿por qué no?- la mire curioso. ¿Acaso le tenía miedo a los hospitales? Eso sería completamente absurdo.

-Porque…- y agacho la cabeza, sin terminar lo que iba a decir. Estaba cada vez más intrigado, quería saber más sobre ella, sobre Misaki. Entonces, se me prendió una lamparita por encima de mi cabeza dándome una gran idea.

-Está bien- ella levanta la cabeza mirándome esperanzada sin dejarme terminar de hablar- con una condición- su ceño se volvió a fruncir.

-¿Con que condición?-me miro con una venita que le sobresalía por su cabeza. Vaya, es impresionante como puede cambiar de humor en tan solo unos segundos.

- Que te lleve hasta tu casa y me dejes cuidarte- digo riendo para mis adentros, pensando que era lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

-Ni loca- dijo. Tendré que usar otra táctica.

-Bueno, entonces chofer- me inclino hacia su asiento- llévenos al hospital

-¡¿Qué?!- aparece su aura demoniaca.

-Y no creas que estas fuerte como para escaparte de esta- le digo y se queda congelada. Bingo, ahora sí que tendrá que aceptar.

-Está bien, acepto que vayamos a mi casa, pero cuando termines te diriges directo a la tuya ¿ok?- dice frustrada.

-trato echo- y estrecho mi mano con al de ella.

Después de eso fuimos en silencio hacia nuestro destino.

Al cabo de media hora llegamos hasta su casa. Sique vivía lejos. La ayude a bajar y le pague al chofer. Mientras ella empieza a buscar las llaves yo observaba detenidamente el frente de su hogar. Era simple, con una puerta en el medio y 2 ventanas que sobresalían. Pintada de un color amarillo pálido. Bastante lindo, diría yo.

Lo único que me llamo la atención fue que tenía una reja de hierro de hasta 2 metros, llevándome una cabeza a mí. No entendía para que exagerar tanto con la reja, era inmensamente enorme. Entonces, noto que ella ya había abierto la puerta y me hace seña para que pase; la sigo.

Entre y pasamos por un pasillo que daba a la cocina, y en el medio había otro pasillo en el cual, en sus costados habían 2 habitaciones; una de cada lado. Y, al final del pasillo, estaba el baño. Observe con determinación y vi que estaba bien equipada de muebles; en la cocina tenía la mesa, con 6 sillas a su alrededor, la cocina completa, un televisor plasma, un reproductor de música, y un sofá con una mesita en el medio que está del lado de una de las ventanas.

Mire un poco más a ver si había alguna foto de su familia o de ella misma, como para ir conociéndola, pero no había nada. Me sorprendió, ya que por lo general se tienen fotos en las casas, ¿o no?

-¿Tu familia?- le pregunte y al parecer se sorprendió.

-No tengo- dijo de espaldas a mí.

- ¿Como que no tienes familia?- estaba confundido por su respuesta.

- Mis padres murieron y quede a cargo de mi abuela, ella me permitió vivir sola luego de una discusión, y no tengo hermanos, asique me pasa bastante dinero para que sobreviva sola.

No dije nada, sabía que no tenía que haber preguntado. Pero, ¿qué le iba hacer?. Cada vez me sentía más y más curioso por esta chica.

Vi como ella se dirigía hacia al parecer, su cuarto. La seguí y vi como ella estaba apoyada en su escritorio, con las manos atrás. Tomo una respiración profunda y luego estaba a punto de decir algo, pero al parecer las palabras se esfumaron de su boca.

Me dirigió una última mirada y se sentó en su cama. Yo me puse de cuclillas frente a ella y le toque la frente. Estaba ardiendo, necesitaba bajarle la fiebre lo más rápido posible. Sin avisarle me fui directo a la cocina. Ella no dijo nada, lo más probable es que sabía para donde me iba.

Saque del refrigerador una jarra con agua. Busque en donde poner el agua y me dirigí al baño. Ahí encontré un balde y algunos paños pequeños. Tome dos y salí de ahí. Puse el agua en el balde y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de Misaki.

Ella me mira interrogante y luego se acuesta boca arriba. Yo me acerco y de cuclillas, le empiezo a poner el paño ya humedecido sobre su frente. Ella al tacto cierra los ojos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunto

-…- no responde, pero pude notar que su respiración se estaba regulando. Volví a intentarlo

-¿Tienes hambre?, si quieres te puedo cocinar- digo y ella se ríe un poquito, luego tose. Ella, con un movimiento suave de cabeza asiente, embozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Me levanto y me dirijo hacia la puerta cuando ella me pregunta:

-¿Qué vas a cocinar?- ella pregunta poniéndose de costado y acomodando el paño para que no se cayera.

-Sorpresa- digo y salgo.

Me dirijo de nuevo hacia su refrigerador y observo que lo único que tenía era muchas papas, cebollas y alguna que otra remolacha, entonces me decido en hacer gachas sinceramente no me acuerdo mucho de los ingredientes que lleva). M prepare y empecé a hacer la comida.

Al cabo de media hora ya tenía la comida echa. La pongo en un plato hondo y se lo llevo a Misaki. Cuando entro, veo que ella está sentada en el piso con unos libros, al parecer, del concejo estudiantil.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto.

-Nada, adelanto el trabajo del concejo- dice y mira el plato en mi mano-¿es para mí?- dice señalando el plato con una lapicera que tenía en la mano.

- Si- le digo y me siento en posición indio- toma-se lo entrego.

-No vas a comer- dice ella poniéndose el primer bocado en la boca.

-Está bien, yo ya comí en el café.

-Hum…- dice mientras seguía comiendo.

-Asique- digo para iniciar una conversación- ¿Por qué mandaste a que me investigaran?- dije y vi como sus ojos se abrían en estado shock y continúe- porque, además de ver cómo te doblabas la muñeca escuche tu conversación, diciéndole a alguien que me investigara.

- Bueno- come otra cucharada- la verdad es que me aterra la idea de que alguien sepa que trabajo en un café. Si la gente del colegio se enterara que trabajo en un café cosplay, ellos, además de dejar de tenerme miedo, me humillarían.- come otra cucharada- Y, respondiendo a tu pregunta, mande a un amigo a que te investigara a ver si tenías alguna debilidad, cosa de que si se te ocurría decirle a los demás en donde trabajo, yo te amenazaría con tu supuesto secreto- come otra cucharada.

-Eso es cruel.-digo fingiendo inocencia- yo jamás haría algo así- le explicó- no te conozco, por eso, no ganaría nada. Además- me acerco un poco a su rostro y le toco la mejilla logrando que se ruborizara- eres demasiado interesante para dejar que te enojes conmigo por eso- sube 3 tonos de rojo y sonrió por el hecho.

-Acércate un poco más e iras a conocer Marte ¿entendiste?- me alejo riéndome un poco. Ella ante esto se enoja- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunta.

-Que nunca te cansas de amenazar- le digo y continuo- no importa lo que haga, me amenazas igual.

-…- ella no dice nada y sigue comiendo.

- Ah y sobre tu trabajo, no diré nada- estaba por decir algo pero le interrumpo- porque será de mi gozo personal.

-¿Gozo personal?- pregunta confusa- que gozo personal.

-Ya lo veras- digo y veo que ella terminaba de comer. Entonces, le toco la frente y veo que la fiebre había disminuido y que había vuelto a tener color.

Me levanto y la ayudo a levantarse. Vamos a la cocina y la ayudo a lavar el plato. Mientras todo esto pasa ella dice:

-Perdón - dice y mis ojos se abren- Tenía miedo de que dijeras algo y por eso le pedí a mi amigo que te siguiera para averiguar algo para amenazarte.- me doy la vuelta para estar4 frente a ella- Y al final no ibas a decir nada, y yo me estaba por meter en tu vida con intenciones impuras y…- no la deje continuar porque puse mi dedo índice sobre sus suaves labios. Ante esto ella se vuelve a sonrojar.

-No hay problema- le digo y saco mi dedo de sus labios- Se el porque te da miedo que se enteren y a eso lo respeto- ella agacha la cabeza y yo, pongo mi mano sobre su barbilla y se la levanto- Ey, no te tiene que avergonzar tus causas de porque haces esto.

Le termino de decir eso y continúo lavando los platos. Luego observo la hora, eran las 23:10. Ya era hora de irme. Llamo un taxi para que me venga a buscar y en 5 minutos ya estaba aquí. Salgo y me despido de ella.

Cuando estaba llegando al auto escucho un "Gracias" proveniente de ella y cierra la vuelta. Subo al taxi con una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro. Le digo al taxista donde quiero que me lleve y me recuesto en mi asiento.

Tenía muchas dudas sobre ella, pues sabía que lo que me había dicho en parte es mentira. No me juzguen, pero yo sé muy bien cuando alguien miente o no. Tenía muchas preguntas, pero hoy no era el tiempo para sacármelas, aun no. Me recosté en el asiento y me quede dormido, pensando en ojos de color ambar.


	8. Cuidados parte 2

**Nota del autor: Hola, de vuelta yo ** **, bueno, antes que nada quería explicar el porqué de mi atraso, ando con examenes y me han agregado más y por esa razón no la estaré actualizando seguido ** **.**

**Este capítulo es el punto de vista de Misaki, espero que les guste y que comenten, gracias **

**Capítulo 8: Cuidados parte 2**

-¡Usui!- dije y sentí como mis ojos se cerraban con fuerza de nuevo.

-¡Misaki!- dice él aun sosteniéndome.

-Hmm…mmm- digo yo con molestia

Siento como el me tocaba la frente, me sorprendió. Intente abrir los ojos, pero no pude. Entonces, el me da vuelta para que yo quede frente a él. Estaba respirando irregularmente.

Quería empujarlo. Era su maldita culpa que yo estuviera así, pero no podía, no tenía fuerza para abrir los ojos. ¡MALDITA SEA!

Mientras lo maldecía por dentro, siento como él levanta su mano y me toca la mejilla. Ahora sí que se pasó, pero luego bajo su mano hacia mi barbilla y levanta mi cara.

Me sentía mal, estaba mareada y sabía perfectamente que me estaba subiendo la fiebre. Entonces, me anime. Empecé abriendo los ojos muy lentamente para luego encontrarme con sus ojos esmeraldas. Sin pensarlo lo empuje, pero estaba muy débil, o él era más fuerte que yo, la cuestión es que fue inútil mi intento.

-S…su…suéltame- dije, con una voz casi inaudible, pero sabía que el escucharía.

-No- dijo y yo lo mire, quería que me soltara.

-Po…por favor- dije ya con la voz medio quebrada. Odiaba esta situación. Odiaba sentirme débil.

-No- dice de nuevo y entonces yo agacho la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto?- le dije.

- Porque me preocupas- dice y yo abro los ojos como platos.

-¿Preocuparte?- digo sin poder creerlo- ¿Cómo alguien puede preocuparse por una persona que ni siquiera conoce?

No dijo nada, sabía que él estaba pensando en lo que le dije. Entonces aprovecho la oportunidad y me suelto de su agarre. Pero él con un movimiento rápido agarro y mis dos manos y las bajo, fue entonces que decidí volver a levantar la cabeza.

-Solo…- dije y me volví a desmayar.

Luego de eso no recordaba nada. Cuando volví a recuperar mi conciencia, noto que ya no estaba en el café, sino lo que parecía ser un auto. Yo tenía la cabeza apoyada contra la ventana de la puerta del lado derecho, aun sin abrir los ojos.

Escucho el sonido de un celular y la voz que me había hecho sentir mal el último tiempo.

-Hola - dice. Era Usui. Maldito bastardo. Seguí escuchando- Me puedes llamar luego, estoy algo ocupado ¿sabes?- ¿ocupado? Pienso.- Gerard- dice. Ahh por fin había dicho un nombre, ¿quién es Gerard?, me agarro curiosidad y entonces seguí escuchando- llegare tarde, no molestar por el resto de la noche.- termina de decir y corta.

Espero no tener nada que ver son ese "llegare tarde". Entonces, acabando mi teatrito empiezo a balbucear cosas inentendibles y me doy vuelta, y abro los ojos lentamente.

Cuando los termino de abrir miro alrededor, un poco confundida. Entonces, lo miro a él y frunzo el ceño.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto confundida y furiosa a la vez.

-En un taxi, nos dirigimos directo al hospital- termina de decir eso y yo lo miro horrorizada.

-¡¿Qué?!- dije exaltada- no por favor, cualquier otro lugar menos al hospital- no quería volver al hospital, no luego de lo que paso.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunta curioso. Maldita sea.

- Porque…- agacho la cabeza. No sabía que decirle, si le decía algo me pondría en riesgo. Además es un recuerdo doloroso. Odio esto, odio que me hagan preguntas de este tipo.

-Está bien- dice y levante la cabeza esperanzada, pero lo siguiente me hizo fruncir el ceño- con una condición.

-¿Con que condición?- le pregunto y ya se me notaba una venita que sobresalía sobre mi cabeza.

-Que te lleve hasta tu casa y me dejes cuidarte- ya ha está altura no podía creer el descaro de este chico.

-Ni loca- dije sin rodeos. Que no crea que por mi condición pueda aprovecharse de mí.

-Bueno, entonces chofer- se inclinó hacia su asiento- llévenos al hospital

-¡¿Qué?!- empieza a aparecer mi aura demoniaca.

-Y no creas que estas fuerte como para escaparte de esta- me dice y quedo congelada. Mierda, me tenía atrapada

-Está bien- digo resignada y rogando que nadie viniera a casa esta noche- acepto que vayamos a mi casa, pero cuando termines te diriges directo a la tuya ¿ok?- dice frustrada. Si se pensaba que podría quedarse, estaba muy equivocado.

-Trato echo- él estrecha su mano con la mía.

Después de eso fuimos en silencio hacia nuestro destino. Al cabo de media hora llegamos a mi casa. Me ayudo a bajar y le pago al chofer.

Mientras buscaba las llaves de mi casa podía sentir que él estaba observando.

Ahh odio esto, odio estar en esta situación y odio haber accedido a su maldita condición. Ojala se pasen rápido las horas. Abro la puerta y noto que él estaba observando la reja de mi casa. Le hago seña para que entrara y me sigue.

Mientras colocaba las llaves sobre la mesa él se queda observando mi casa. ¿Por lo menos podría disimular un poco no? Maldito bastardo. Se quedó un rato así observando, hasta que luego me hace una pregunta que hizo que mi corazón se parara.

-¿Tu familia?- pregunta y me sorprendí

-No tengo- dijo despaldas a él

- ¿Como que no tienes familia?- parecía confundido por mi respuesta. Entonces le dije sin rodeos.

- Mis padres murieron y quede a cargo de mi abuela, ella me permitió vivir sola luego de una discusión, y no tengo hermanos, asique me pasa bastante dinero para que sobreviva sola- le dije. Talvez sea una mentira, ya que tengo familia. Pero si le decía que tenía me iba a hacer un interrogatorio y yo odio ser interrogada.

Me dirijo hacia mi cuarto, y veo que en mi escritorio estaba la foto de mi familia. Me acerque y la tome. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarnos esto? Me preguntaba una y otra y otra vez. Desde que el idiota de mi padre nos delato a mí, a mi madre y a mis hermanos, no hemos tenido paz. Hijo de puta, por su culpa ahora ella está muerta.

Empiezo a oír pasos que se hacía cada vez más fuerte cerca de mi habitación, entonces me doy vuelta con las manos atrás, para intentar sacar la foto.

Veo a Usui parado al lado de mi puerta. Intente decir algo, pero no podía. Termine de sacar la foto del portarretrato y me lo escondo debajo de la manga de mi ropa. Entonces, le dirijo una última mirada y me voy hacia mi cama, me siento.

Él se pone de cuclillas frente a mí y me toca la frente, luego se dirige a la cocina. No me dijo nada, estaba confundida, pero si llegaba a hacer algo lo lamentaría.

Vuelve al cabo de un rato a mi cuarto con un balde y un par de trapos. Yo lo miro interrogante y luego entendí, entonces me acuesto boca arriba. Se acerca y se pone de cuclillas, me pone un paño húmedo sobre mi frente y con el tacto de sus manos cierro los ojos. Tenía unas manos suaves.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-me pregunta

-…- no respondí, pero me empecé a sentir un poco mejor

-¿Tienes hambre?, si quieres te puedo cocinar- dice y yo me rio un poco y luego vuelvo a toser. Con un movimiento suave de cabeza asiento, embozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta cuando yo le pregunto:

-¿Qué vas a cocinar?- le pregunto poniéndome de costado y acomodando el paño para que no se me cayera

-Sorpresa- dice y sale.

Entonces sonrió y me acomodo para descansar un rato, lo necesitaba.

Me levante a los 20 minutos, me toque la cabeza. Todavía me dolía, pero no como antes, y todo gracias a Usui. Sentía un poco de culpa por como lo trate, talvez, debería pedirle disculpas.

Me levante y fui a buscar papeles del concejo estudiantil, para adelantar algo para el día siguiente. Pude escuchara Usui cocinar y de la cocina emanaba un olor riquísimo._ Gachas_ pensé.

Al rato entra con un plato lleno de comida. Mmm que rico.

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunta y lo miro

-Nada, adelanto el trabajo del concejo- digo y miro al plato en su mano-¿es para mí?- digo señalando el plato con una lapicera que tenía en la mano

- Si- dice y se sienta en frente mío como un indio- Toma- dice y me lo entrega

-No vas a comer- le digo comiendo la primera cucharada. Está delicioso

-Está bien, yo ya comí en el café.

-Hum…- digo mientras seguía comiendo.

-Asique ¿Por qué mandaste a que me investigaran?- dijo y mis ojos se abrieron en estado shock. No podía ser posible, ¿me habrá escuchado?- porque, además de ver cómo te doblabas la muñeca escuche tu conversación, diciéndole a alguien que me investigara- mierda.

- Bueno- como otra cucharada- la verdad es que me aterra la idea de que alguien sepa que trabajo en un café. Si la gente del colegio se enterara que trabajo en un café cosplay, ellos, además de dejar de tenerme miedo, me humillarían. Y, respondiendo a tu pregunta, mande a un amigo a que te investigara a ver si tenías alguna debilidad, cosa de que si se te ocurría decirle a los demás en donde trabajo, yo te amenazaría con tu supuesto secreto- digo y seguí saboreando la comida. Sabia espectacular, jamás creí que pudiera cocinar así.

-Eso es cruel.-dijo fingiendo inocencia- yo jamás haría algo así- me explicó- no te conozco, por eso, no ganaría nada. Además- se acerco un poco a mi rostro y me toco la mejilla logrando que me ruborizara. Es la primera persona que hace que me ruborice varias veces, debe ser un alíen. Sí, eso debe ser.- eres demasiado interesante para dejar que te enojes conmigo por eso- sube 3 tonos de rojo y sonrió por el hecho.

-Acércate un poco más e iras a conocer Marte ¿entendiste?- le digo y se aleja riéndose un poco. Esto me hace enojar.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Que nunca te cansas de amenazar. No importa lo que haga, me amenazas igual.

-…- no digo nada y sigo comiendo.

- Ah y sobre tu trabajo, no diré nada, porque será de mi gozo personal.

-¿Gozo personal?- pregunto confusa- que gozo personal.

-Ya lo veras- dijo y yo termino de comer. Entonces, me vuelve a tocar la frente y al parecer ya no tengo más, porque sonríe.

Se levanta y me ayuda a levantarme de la cama. Está bien que estaba enferma, pero tampoco tanto como para que me levantaras alíen, digo a mi misma .Vamos a la cocina y él me ayuda a lavar los platos. Entonces, yo le digo:

-Perdón – digo y agacho la cabeza- Tenía miedo de que dijeras algo y por eso le pedí a mi amigo que te siguiera para averiguar algo para amenazarte.- se da la vuelta y ahora está en frente mío- Y al final no ibas a decir nada, y yo me estaba por meter en tu vida con intenciones impuras y…- no me dejo continuar, porque me puso su dedo índice en mis labios. ¡Pervertido! Vuelve a hacer eso y te muerdo el dedo sin dudarlo la próxima vez. Pero aunque me diga eso no pude evitar sonrojarme. Sique es un alíen.

-No hay problema-dice y me saca su dedo índice de mi labio- Se el porque te da miedo que se enteren y a eso lo respeto-agacho la cabeza y el pone su mano debajo de mi barbilla y me levanta la cara - Ey, no te tiene que avergonzar tus causas de porque haces esto- yo sinceramente en ese momento me sentí, aliviada, pero más que eso comprendida. No sé porque, pero es así.

Él termina de decir eso y continúa lavando los platos. Al rato mira la hora y llama a un taxi y a los 5 minutos llego a mi casa. Entonces, el sale y se despide de mí. Me quedo apoyada en el marco de la puerta viendo como él se iba y susurro un "gracias" y entro adentro cerrando la puerta.

Escuche como el auto se iba y me apoye contra la puerta tocándome el labio donde él me había tocado. Entonces me doy cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

¡Maldita sea!. Despierta Misaki, no vez que solo lo hizo para divertirse un rato. Me golpeo un par de veces la cabeza y me dirijo a mi habitación, donde me puse el camisón y me fui a dormir. Pero fue, como siempre inútil, ya que lo tenía en mi cabeza.

_Alíen Pervertido_, pienso y cierro los ojos.

**Nota del autor:**

**¿Por qué Misaki le tiene miedo al hospital? ¿ porque oculta la existencia de su familia? ¿Por qué no tiene fotos?.**

**Bueno eso ya lo averiguaremos, y además, vamos a ver más acción en la pareja de Misaki y Usui.**

**Nos leemos **


	9. Extra 1: Preguntas de Suzuna

**Nota del autor: Hola, primero que nada, gracias por los comentarios.**

**Este es el primer extra de la historia, es en donde podremos, por lo menos, ver un poco más la vida de Misaki, agregándole más misterio. Ya en el siguiente capitulo vermos a nuestra pareja favorita Usui y Misaki.**

**Disfruten.**

**Extra 1: Preguntas de Suzuna.**

-Misaki – dice una niña de 14 años a su hermana mayor- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Misaki, su hermana, que estaba preparando el cuarto para su "invitada", le dice desde la habitación.

-Si dime, ¿Qué sucede Suzuna?- termina de hacer la cama.

-¿Cómo murió mamá?- Misaki abre los ojos en estado shock. _¿Por qué salió con este tema? _Pensó.

Misaki miro a su hermana. Ella estaba con la cabeza gacha sentada en una punta de la mesa. A Misaki se le partía el corazón verla así.

Ella tanto sus hermanos no le dijeron de cómo murió su madre, por miedo a cómo iba a reaccionar. Sabía que en algún momento se lo tendrían que decir, pero no era el momento.

Tanto ella como sus hermanos mayores están pasando por tiempo difíciles. Además de tener que hacer frente que su madre murió y habían quedado solos, tenían que soportar a su padre que lo único que hacía era echarles presión para que se hicieran cargo de su futuro.

Está bien, su padre no era malo, él también estaba dolido por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no estaba ayudando en nada.

Misaki ahora estaba dudando si decirle o no. Ella sabía que su hermana podría hacer cualquier cosa cuando se enterase, ya lo había hecho, había intentado suicidarse. Además luego de eso, a un solo par de semanas de su intento de suicidio, tuvo un accidente en el cual perdió la memoria.

Ahora estaba frente a ella sentada, pensando que era lo que le iba a decir. Si le decía, ella empezaría a sospechar en que andaban ella y sus hermanos mayores. Termino de decidir que iba a mentirle.

-Suzuna- dijo para captar la atención de la mencionada- ella… Ella murió en un accidente automovilístico, hace más o menos 4 años- dijo directamente, como si su mente ya lo hubiera ensayado. Podía ver como las mejillas de Suzuna estaban brillantes y como caían sus lágrimas que morían en su barbilla.

Ella se levantó y fue a donde estaba Suzuna, donde la abrazo. Podía sentir como su hombro se humedecía por el llanto de la chica.

-Suzuna- dijo apartándola un poco y mirándola a la cara- No importa lo que pase, siempre estaremos tus hermanos para lo que necesites, no lo dudes nunca de eso- dicen y la vuelve a abrazar.

Suzuna siguió llorando por un rato, hasta que se calmó y decidió preguntarle a Misaki

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?- la miro confundida.

Misaki la volvió a abrazar y le dijo- No importa, no me hagas caso.

Luego se separaron y Misaki se dirigió hacia el cuarto de huéspedes para terminar de acomodar todo para su hermana. Mientras tanto, Suzuna, empezaba a hacer la cena.

Al cabo de media hora ambas habían terminado y se sentaron a comer lo que Suzuna había preparado, distintos tipos de comidas hechos de tofu.

Mientras comían, Suzuna volvió a preguntar:

-Misaki- dijo para captar su atención- ¿Yahiro es tu novio?

Misaki escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca. Miro con los ojos abiertos como platos a su hermana, mientras esta se reía a carcajadas, sosteniéndose el estómago, lo más probable por el dolor que sentía en ese momento por la risa incontrolable que tenía.

-Misaki- decía mientras trataba de tranquilizarse- no es de "DAMAS" escupir en la mesa- dijo haciendo hincapié en DAMAS y al tan solo mencionarlo volvió a reírse, ya a esta altura parecía una maniática.

-Suzuna- dijo intentando calmarla- ¿De… de donde sacaste eso?

-Jajajaja- no podía hablar.

-Suzuna enserio- Suzuna se tranquilizó al ver la cara seria de su hermana.

-Él, él me dijo- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas causadas por la risa, y antes de que Misaki dijera algo continuo- me dijo que ustedes eran más que amigos. Por eso yo interprete que eran novios y dada a tu reacción estaba en lo correcto ¿No?- dice mientras le aparecía la sonrisa del gato de Cheshire.

-Suzuna, te equivocas. Él y yo somos amigos de la infancia. Es verdad que al principio me gustaba un poco, pero no paso de ahí, él va a ser siempre mi amigo ¿comprendes?

Suzuna, que miraba expectante a su hermana, no podía creer lo que había dicho. Entonces, sin pensarlo, dijo:

-Onee Chan ¿conociste a alguien?

En ese momento, como si fuese la repetición de una película, los recuerdos del otro día aparecieron, haciéndola sonrojar a tal punto que parecía un tomate maduro. Apareció una clara imagen de ella y de Usui en su casa, haciendo que pasara del color rojo al bordo.

Su hermana, que jamás en su vida había visto a Misaki le pregunto:

-¿Quién es Misaki?

-No, no es nadie. Solo me sorprendió tu pregunta, eso es todo.- dijo para acabar con la conversación. Su hermana entendí y se quedó callada.

Terminaron de comer en silencio, ninguna le decía nada a la otra. Misaki recogió la mesa y se puso a lavar los platos. Suzuna le ayudo, solamente para hacerle más preguntas.

-Misaki ¿Extrañas a mamá? – dice y Misaki se volvió a paralizar. Se dio vuelta y podía ver como su hermana contenía sus lágrimas.

-Claro que sí, siempre- dijo y se acercó a ella-porque no vas a dormir. Debes estar cansada.

Suzuna asintió y se dirigió a su habitación, dándole buenas noches a su hermana mayor.

Una vez sola, Misaki apoyo sus dos manos sobre la mesada apretando los puños, evitando que sus lágrimas salieran. Sentía como se le oprimía el corazón con solo la mención de su madre. Era doloroso, no solo el hecho de que murió le dolía, sino la manera en cómo murió y sin poder hacer nada.

Sintiéndose impotente y golpeándose la cabeza para evitar llorar (ya que ella nunca lloraba), se fue a dormir, intentando sacar la angustia que llevaba dentro.

**Nota del autor:**

**¿Cómo murió la madre de Misaki? ¿Por qué tanto ella como sus hermanos estaban pasando por tiempos difíciles?**

**Lo descubriremos a medida que vaya avanzando la historia.**

**Nos leemos.**


	10. Momentos del día

**Capítulo 9: Momentos del Día**

Había pasado una semana desde que Usui fue a cuidar a Misaki a su departamento. Desde ese día, Usui la acompañaba hasta su casa y la va a visitar al concejo estudiantil. Al principio a Misaki le molestaba la idea de que el la acompañara, pero como había cuidado de ella y ella no le gustaba deberle favores a nadie, acepto. Pero no había aceptado que él la fuera a visitar al concejo estudiantil. Aunque siempre lo echaba, el siempre volvía.

Misaki no entendía como este chico no le tenía miedo, ni siquiera le tenía miedo cuando su aura negra aparecía alrededor de ella. Además de eso, volvía todas las tardes a la salida del colegio al Maid Latte. Su gerente, que era una mujer que le encantaba imaginar cosas sobre sus empleadas, al ver a Usui por primera vez empezó a imaginar lo lindo que seria que él fuese novio de Misaki. Y así fue como paso la semana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Misaki se encontraba en el consejo estudiantil en su escritorio, donde tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos, intentando dormir unos 10 minutos, ya que no había podido dormir bien la noche anterior.

En el marco de la puerta, se encontraba un lindo chico rubio de ojos verde mirándola fijamente. _Parece cansada_ pensó y suspiro. Se acercó a ella y podía notar que se había dormido. Con sus dedos, se acercó a su rostro y movió un poco su flequillo para tener una mejor visión. _Sí que es hermosa _dijo para sí mismo.

De a poco Misaki fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con los de Usui; lo que causo que ella casi se callera para el otro lado si no fuese que Usui le sostuvo la espalda y la silla para evitar que se callera. Quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos y Misaki sentía como se le calentaban las mejillas. Con un movimiento lo empujo haciendo que se tambaleara, pero no se cayó.

-¡¿Qué haces idiota?!- grita.

-Nada, solo evitaba que te cayeras- dice embozando una sonrisa.

-Tch…

Misaki le lanzo una de sus miradas asesinas y se puso a terminar el trabajo del concejo estudiantil. Mientras que Usui agarro una silla y la puso frente al escritorio de Misaki, donde observaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Así estuvo por un rato, escuchando el sonido del movimiento de papeles que provocaba Misaki sobre su escritorio.

-¿Por qué no dormiste anoche? ¿Acaso estabas pensando en mí?- dice Usui sonriente, haciendo que Misaki se sonrojara.

-Idiota, ¿Quién dijo que no dormí?

-Tus ojeras que son del tamaño de un plato- dice con tono de burla.

-Ahh cállate- dice pegándole en la cabeza, la cual esquivo fácilmente.

-Dime- dice poniendo los ojitos de perro.

-La razón por la que no dormí fue porque me quede…- no término la frase, y Usui se le quedo mirando curioso. Entonces ella pone cara de molestia y dice- ¿Por qué te tengo que andar dando explicaciones? YA sal de mi escritorio y ya vete de aquí a molestar a otro – dice con molestia empujándolo.

Él no dijo nada y se marchó, sin antes decirle a la Kaichou.

-Otra cosa- respiro- ¿de qué color es su ropa interior?- dijo y se agacho como un diccionario de 500 páginas fue volando hacia él.

-¡Tu pervertido!- dijo está, pero él ya estaba demasiado lejos para escucharla-Tch…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En la azotea…

-Gerard te dije que no puedo- dice Usui a su hermano molesto, quienes se comunicaban por celular.

_-__Por favor Takumi_- dice este y Usui podía imaginar que él estaba de rodillas con el teléfono.

-Te dije que no- dice ya molesto.

_-Pero, ¿Por qué no? ¿Tanto te cuesta acompañarme a ver a la prima? Hace mucho que no la vemos._

-Gerard- dice tomando una respiración profunda-Sabes perfectamente que si vamos a lo de "_ella" _lo más probable es que la estrangule- dice directamente.

_-Pero si no te hizo nada._

-No, claro que no – dice con ironía- Querer cortarme el pelo y maquillarme no es nada hermano.

_-Takumi_- dice Gerard, que por el celular se lo podía escuchar molesto_- __Si no vienes conmigo le diré al abuelo que te fuiste solo a la casa de la abuela sin esperarme._

-No lo harías- dice él confiado.

_-¿A no? Ponme a prueba si no me crees__.-_ Usui apretó los dientes. Él no podía tomar el riesgo a que su hermano lo delatara, entonces le contesto.

-Está bien, iré contigo a lo de esa lunática. Pero si ella termina muerta, tú te harás cargo del homicidio- dice el molesto cortando la llamada.

Salta del techo y dice:

-Maldita sea Gerard, ahora por tu culpa no podré ir a ver a Misaki –dice molesto y sale de la azotea con un portazo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A la salida del colegio, Misaki se dirigía al Maid Latte, cuando vio a Usui al lado contrario de la calle, y como si sus piernas tuvieran vida propia, lo siguió.

Lo siguió un par de cuadras hasta que él se detuvo en la avenida y tomo un taxi. Ella miro como se marchaba el auto y volvió por donde había venido. Mientras que en el auto Usui andaba riéndose a carcajadas.

_¿Asique me seguiste Misaki? _ Piensa él mientras la observa cómo se aleja por el espejo del auto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Misaki estaba reunida con sus compañeras y su gerente, en la parte de atrás del local, donde estaban organizando el siguiente evento.

-Día del… ¿Hermano mayor?- pregunta confundida hacia sus compañeras mientras miraba el folleto de presentación.

-Sí, es un evento muy especial- dice su compañera Erika.

-Además puedes en este evento al fin parecer una chica normal- dice Aoi entrando.

-¡Aoi Chan!- grita Satsuki, la gerente.

-¿Qué?, si es la verdad. Esa chica tiene que aprender a ser por lo menos más femenina. Para eso nació mujer.

-En este evento no solo tiene que mostrarse femenina, sino tierna, para recibir a su Onii Chan (hermano mayor)- dice Honoka.

-¿Tierna? Quieres decir como si fuese algo cariñoso - pregunta Misaki con una gotita de sudor en su frente.

-Exacto- dice Honoka con la sonrisa de Cheshire.

- Y tu Misaki- dice Satsuki con flores a su alrededor señalándola- eres perfecta para ser la hermanita menor.

-¡¿Qué?! – dice Misaki poniéndose pálida.

- Sip, tu eres la chica perfecta. Puedes darle al cliente la sensación de placer y tranquilidad- dice Satsuki con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Gerente yo… no creo que sea buena para ese papel.- agacha la cabeza.- No soy ese tipo de persona, creo que se me haría muy difícil hacer. Lo lamento.

-¿Asique crees que porque se te hará muy difícil hacer el papel renunciaras?- dice Honoka con una de sus peores miradas.- Solo porque tienes problemas con tu padre y estas mal económicamente, ¿Vas a renunciar?- dice está acercándosele peligrosamente a Misaki.

- Oh no- dice Satsuki asustada mirando a Honoka- Apareció Honoka black, no puedo detenerla ahora.

Misaki retrocedió al ver que se acercaba a ella, pero se detuvo al sentir la fría pared en su espalda. Honoka se le acercó y le dijo:

-No me importa si vas a usar como estrategia tu personalidad o tu poca gracia para hacer este papel. Ya estoy harta que por tus problemas personales te tengan compasión. Hacer el trabajo sin un mínimo de esfuerzo… Hay un límite para todo **Niñita Consentida-** dice Honoka alejándose de ella. Mientras que las demás miraban a Honoka marcharse Misaki yacía en el suelo con la cabeza gacha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo

Usui había llegado a la casa de su prima, la cual se llamaba Jazmín. Él estaba al lado de su hermano maldiciendo el día de su nacimiento. Ambos estaban a punto de entrar cuando Takumi se detuvo en la entrada, haciendo impaciente a su hermano.

_-Takumi, deja de jugar y vamos_- dice Gerard tomándolo del brazo.

- Si tanto me odiabas porque no me dejas que me tire de un puente- dice este con la cabeza gacha.

_-Escúchame hermano. Tanto como tu yo odio está situación. Tener que ver a la imbécil de Jazmín y portarme bien con ella no es lo mío sabes. Pero es esto o tener que volver a Inglaterra a continuar con nuestras miserables vidas. Tú elijes. _

Usui no dijo nada y cedió. Él sabía que Gerard tenía razón, comportarse como un niño no lo iba a ayudar en nada. Con mala gana toco la puerta de la mansión, la cual fueron atendidos por mayordomos. Fueron llevados hasta una gran sala en donde se encontraban sus tíos y su prima. Ambos saludaron a sus tíos y con muy mala gana a Jazmín.

Fueron hasta el jardín donde se sentaron a tomar el té de la tarde. Ambos hermanos parecían que se estaban comunicando telepáticamente mientras se miraban. Entonces, mientras sus tíos hablaban de negocios Jazmín dijo:

-Podrían dejar de comunicarse telepáticamente par de aliens- dice Jazmín con una venita sobresaliente en su frente llamando la atención de los chicos.

-¿par de aliens?- pregunta Gerard- Jajajajaja.

-¿De qué te ríes?- 1dice enojada

-De nada- dice este indiferente

-Se ríe de la "niñita" que está frente nuestro- dice Usui tomando un sorbo de su té.

-¡¿A quién le dices niñita?!- dice Jazmín levantándose de su asiento

-¡Jazmín!- grita su madre llamándole la atención-esos no son modales para tratar así a la familia.

-Pe…pe…pero- dice nerviosa.

-Pero nada, ahora se va a su alcoba jovencita a pensar bien en lo que hizo.

-Pero mamá.

-Sin peros Jazmín. No puedes comportarse así. Hace mucho que no los vez y te comportas de esa manera tan… Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Jazmín estaba por decir algo, pero sabía que era inútil discutir con su madre. Entonces, se levantó enojada y se dirigió hacia su alcoba sin antes susurrarles al oído a sus primos "_Me las van a pagar" _y se fue.

Ambos sonrieron. Su plan había funcionado a la perfección, pero se preocuparon por la advertencia de Jazmín. Si ella lo decía, lo hacía.

Terminaron de hablar tomar el té y empezaron a hablar de su vida, luego de la muerte de su padre. También sobre su relación con su abuelo (la cual sabían que no era tan buena). Usui miraba la hora detenidamente. _Si salgo de acá a las 8 podre acompañar a Misaki a su casa y hasta podre tomar algo en el café_ pensó.

Pero sus esperanzas de verla fueron interrumpidas cuando llego un tío lejano a visitarlos. _Mierda, tendré que quedarme. _Dijo esto y suspiro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Misaki estaba cambiándose para irse, ya que había terminado su turno de trabajo. Estaba guardando sus cosas cuando dijo:

-Aoi, ya sé que estás ahí- dice mirando a la esquina de la puerta, donde se podía notar un poco de cabellos azul

-Hmm- dice el saliendo y mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué? – Misaki termina de colocarse su buzo.

-¿Por qué no quieres participar del siguiente evento?

- Porque- suspira- no es fácil para mi hacer un papel tan "cursi"- Aoi estaba por decir algo pero ella lo interrumpió y continuo- Pero no te preocupes, voy a participar- le sonríe.

Aoi se sonrojo un poco. Era muy raro ver a Misaki sonreír.

-¡Haz lo que quieras, vieja bruja!- le grito y se fue. No porque estuviera enojado, sino porque estaba avergonzado.

Misaki suspiro y cerro su casillero, apoyo su frente y cerró los ojos por un momento. Sabía que lo que Honoka decía era verdad. Ella se estaba comportando como una niñita engreída desde que empezó a trabajar en el lugar. Pero no podía evitarlo, odiaba trabajar de Maid. Aun cuando se esforzara para poder acostumbrarse, ella no podía. No era que no podía por todo lo que le pasaba, sino por el simple hecho de ser _ella_.

Solo… Intentare hacerlo, susurro y abrió los ojos. Miro la hora y se había acordado de algo o más bien dicho de alguien.

_Qué raro, ese alíen no vino hoy. ¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?! Desde cuando me preocupa si este chico viene o no, _Dice para sí misma y sale echando humos. Cierra la puerta y nota una silueta apoyada en la pared en la oscuridad.

Primero se estremeció, poniéndose en posición para pelear, ya que no sabía quién era. Se fue acercando lentamente a dicha persona, hasta que este susurro.

-Pres - dice y era Usui. Sale a la luz. Misaki estaba congelada en el lugar, creía que él no iba a ir. Pero, por alguna razón se puso feliz, y esto Usui lo noto, ya que ella sonrió. Entonces, el aprovecho la oportunidad para burlarse de ella- Pres, no sabía que te ponías tan feliz de verme, y decir que estuvimos separados por un par de horas nomás.- dice con su sonrisa burlona y Misaki explotaba de rojo.

-Pe… pero que dices Idiota, ¿quién va a estar feliz de verte?- dice tartamudeando y subiendo tres tonos de rojo.

-Usted por supuesto- dice acercándose a ella.

-Detente ahí alíen- ella dice empujándolo y empezó a caminar. Usui la seguía por detrás.- Que te piensas, ¿Qué no puedo vivir sin ti?- dice mirándolo.

-Pues…- dice y se acerca a su oído para susurrarle- Usted me siguió hasta la avenida ¿o no?- Termino de decir eso y el corazón de Misaki dio un vuelco y subió 7 tonos de rojo, no solo por lo que le había dicho, sino también por su cercanía.

-Yo…- Misaki no pudo decir nada, ya que él puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

- No importa pres, yo sé que lo hiciste porque no puedes estar sin mí- su sonrisa era cada vez más grande y Misaki no podía estar más roja. Ella lo golpeo.

**Nota del autor:**

**Capítulo 9 actualizado. Y ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Yo sé que talvez sea un poco aburrido, pero era importante hacerlo, ya que este desencadenara otros hechos interesantes.**

**Bueno, está vez no habrá preguntas. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**Nos leemos **


	11. Hermanos parte 1

**Capítulo 10: Hermanos Parte 1**

- Misaki, necesito que entiendas- dice Erick sosteniéndola e intentando abrazarla, cosa que ella evito.

- ¿Qué entienda qué Erick? Haber dime ¿Qué entienda qué? -Dice poniendo ambas manos al lado de sus caderas.

- Misaki, yo entiendo que estés furiosa, pero poniéndote así no vas a lograr nada- dice intentando consolarla.

- ¡¿Y CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME PONGA?!- grita- ¿cómo? ¿Dime?- aprieta los ojos con fuerza para evitar llorar- si lo único que hacemos es quedarnos de brazos cruzados esperando a ver qué hace nuestro querido padre. Y ni siquiera sabemos si al salir a la calle no nos matan con un tiro en la cabeza.- mira para otro lado.

- Misaki, yo entiendo que tengas miedo y estés enfurecida por lo que pasó- Misaki abre los ojos- pero tienes que entender, lo que pasó aquella vez no significa que vuelva a suceder.

- ¿A no? ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? Primero fue mamá, luego Mika y no sabes si mañana soy yo o alguno de ellos. Incluso tu puedes ser el siguiente- Misaki toma una respiración profunda y continua- sólo quiero que...- cierra los ojos con fuerza y levanta la cabeza.

- ¿Qué Misaki?- dice y observa a su hermana menor, que se resistía a llorar.

- Que esto se acabe y que podamos vivir en paz. - Suelta el aire que estaba conteniendo- sólo eso - termina de decir y su hermano Erick la abraza.

- No te preocupes, esto se acabará pronto- le acaricia la cabeza como si fuese un gato.

Estuvieron un rato así hasta que al final se separan.

Punto de vista de Erick

Nos dirigimos directo hacia su habitación y ella se acostó, mientras yo permanecía a su lado, como cuando éramos niños. Me quedé un rato haciéndole caricias en la cabeza hasta que se durmió.

Me levanté de apoco y me estaba por ir hasta la habitación de huéspedes cuando vi una fotografía en el escritorio de mi hermana. Me acerqué hasta ella y la tome. Al verla me dio un poco de melancolía.

Ahí estábamos todos; mamá, papá, Suzuna, Misaki, yo, Lu, Mica, Daisuke, Fernando y Kurosaki. El día. Que nos habíamos sacado esa foto fue en el décimo cumpleaños de Suzuna, el cuál habíamos hecho una celebración a lo grande, y, en ese tiempo, la familia estaba unida y completa.

Me quede mirando a detalle la imagen de mamá y de Mika, y con sólo mirarla sentí como mi pecho se cerraba por la angustia.

Mamá, que era la mejor mujer que había conocido jamás en mi vida, tuvo que morir de esa manera. Y Mika, mi hermana revoltosa, que me rompía los juguetes y me molestaba todo el tiempo, que había arruinado mi primera cita con mi novia, que se asustaba por cualquier ruido que escuchaba a la noche y luego se iba a la cama de nuestros padres a pedir consuelo. Ella, era la que actuaba como una mujer y se comportaba cómo una niña, la que nos daba alegría todos los días. Era ella y... Murió como la mejor guerrera que he conocido en toda mi vida, luchando hasta el último segundo por un minuto más de vida hasta que su corazón dejó de latir y su alma pidió la libertad de, por lo menos, poder irse de este mundo el cual había sufrido mucho.

Deje la foto en su lugar y vi, al lado de unos libros de historia, un folleto perteneciente al lugar en donde trabaja Misaki. Lo tome y lo empecé a leer. Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa de lo que decía el folleto y sonreí con sólo imaginármelo; mi hermana, Misaki, una chica ruda que es capaz de matar con sólo una mirada y hacer desear a cualquiera no haber nacido si la lastimaran, participaría del siguiente evento que era nada más y nada menos sobre hermanos. Y eso no era todo, no..., era muchísimo mejor, ella tendría que ser buena y ser del tipo "loli" para atender a sus clientes.

Me reí con sólo pensar en cómo sería. Era obvio que yo no me lo iba a perder.

Dejó el folleto arriba del escritorio y me dirijo hacia mi cama. Donde me duermo apenas cerré los ojos.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Usui y Gerard se habían juntado para comer esa noche. Usui cocinaba y Gerard, bueno, él estaba sentado en el sofá mirando la televisión. Todo estaba bien hasta que a Gerard le sonó el celular y al ver quien le llamaba palideció. Al ver esta reacción de su hermano Usui se le acercó y le pregunto:

-¿Quién es?- lo observa detenidamente.

-Es… el abuelo- dice y ambos quedan mirándose por un momento.

- Pone el altavoz- le dice Usui y este le hace caso.

Pero, cuando estaba por poner el altavoz su abuelo ya había dejado de llamar. Ambos se quedaron atónitos por unos segundos hasta que Gerard decidió hablar.

-Creo que lo llamare luego- dice y Takumi asiente, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la cocina.

Se podía sentir un clima tenso, ya que, cuando llamaba su abuelo, era porque algo malo pasaba, o pasaría. Usui se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina a terminar lo que había preparado para la cena, mientras que su hermano llamaba a su guardaespaldas Cedric para preguntarle qué había pasado, pero lo raro era que tampoco contestaba.

Gerard, rendido, decidió llamar luego, y ayudo a su hermano a poner la mesa. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa enfrentados.

Usui había hecho pollo al horno con papas a la francesa, acompañado de vino. Ambos empezaron a disfrutar la comida en un silencio acogedor, hasta que Usui, de repente, empezó a reír.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta Gerard

-Nada, solo…- dijo y empezó a controlar la risa- Me acuerdo por qué siempre que comemos juntos, yo soy el que cocina- dijo volviendo a reír.

-No es gracioso- dice molesto.

-No…, para nada- dice con ironía mientras se ríe.

-Tch- Gerard lo mira molesto-Discúlpame que no sepa cocinar como tú.

-Jajajajajajaja- Usui se agarró de la panza y Gerard lo miro incrédulo.

-¿De qué te ríes ahora?- Dice Gerard frunciendo el ceño.

-Jajá, pusiste la misma cara que aquella vez- dice y se cae al piso por la risa.

Gerard, se acordó que cara había hecho en aquel momento, ya que su hermano le había sacado una foto. Empezó a reír igual que su hermano. Estuvieron así por un buen tiempo hasta que ambos se tranquilizaron, volviéndose a sentar en la mesa y comer en un cómodo ambiente.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la sala del concejo estudiantil había sólo 2 alumnos, Usui Takumi y Ayusawa Misaki. Misaki, estaba adelantando trabajo para poder descansar el fin de semana, mientras que pensaba como iba a hacer el papel de hermana menor. No tenía mucho tiempo, ya que sólo faltaban 3 días para el evento en el Maid Latte.

Mientras tanto, su acompañante, la observaba detenidamente, haciéndola sentir cada vez más y más nerviosa.

No importaba lo que hiciera, él no dejaba de observarla, además de que parecía disfrutar ese tiempo que pasaba con ella. Con cada movimiento, cada reacción suya y hasta cómo se movía podía saber, a medias, lo que estaba pensando.

- Estas pensando sobre el evento del viernes ¿verdad?- Misaki lo mira y podía notar que en las comisuras de sus labios aparecía una pequeña sonrisa. Ella odiaba eso, de que él pudiera saber lo que ella estaba pensando.

-Así es- suspira y lo observa detenidamente- aún no sé cómo voy a hacer para interpretar una hermana menor loli- suspira.

- Si tanto te cuesta hacer ese papel no lo hagas, pídele a una de tus compañeras que te reemplace- él estaba mintiendo. Él estaba esperando su respuesta, ya que, conociéndola, ella no se rendiría.

-Yo...no quiero eso- dice con firmeza golpeando con un puño la mesa- yo no quiero rendirme ante alguna situación que parezca difícil nunca más- dice y Usui sonrió. Esa era la respuesta que el tanto esperaba.

- No te tienes que preocupar tanto- dice y se pone en frente de su escritorio para enfrentarla.- Con que actúes como eres estará bien- se inclina sobre el escritorio para estar más cerca de ella- Si tu fueras mi hermana...

-¿Si yo fuera tu hermana...?- pregunta confundida y al mismo tiempo curioso por su respuesta.

- Estaría realmente excitado- ella se sonroja, mitad de vergüenza y la otra mitad por la ira.- Haría un álbum lleno de tus caras cuando duermes sacadas en distintos ángulos. Me pregunto ¿cómo te tomaré la foto hoy?- termina de decir eso y ella se sonroja.

-¡¿NO eres más que un pervertido cierto?!- dice ella empujándolo hacia atrás.

- Puffff - sale del consejo estudiantil dejando a Misaki perpleja.

-¿Qué le pasa?- murmura para sí misma.

Empieza con lo de contaduría. Usui al parecer había desaparecido por un rato, entonces, mientras veía las cuentas, pensaba.

Ella no entendía del todo a Usui. Porque ella, siendo la chica más odiada por los hombres, estaba siendo acosada por el chico más lindo de la escuela, era algo que no podía explicarse. Pero lo que no podía explicarse, mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedido anteriormente, como le había permitido estar tan cerca de ella. Él estaba a sólo unos pasos del rostro de ella, y aun así, ella no lo noto. Ella reacciono luego de que él hizo uno de sus tantos comentarios pervertidos, sino todavía estaría en esa situación.

Estaba maldiciéndose a si misma por permitir semejante (según ella) cercanía entre ambos, cuando sonó su celular. Miro quien era y contestó.

- Hola Yahiro, me sorprendió tu llamada, ¿sucedió algo?- dice directamente

-¿qué?, no puedo hablar con mi amiga - dijo haciendo hincapié en amiga

- ¡Yahiro!- dice ella molesto- si no llamaste por algo serio voy a cortar- dice mientras esperaba una respuesta de él. Pasaron unos segundos y no hubo respuesta, pero ella sabía qué el todavía estaba con el teléfono en el oído-¿Y?-lo sintió dudar y luego se arrepintió de ser tan persistente.

- Llamó tu padre- ella se estremeció- él dijo...- pero ella corto antes de que terminará con lo que iba a decir.

"Maldición, ahora de seguro estoy muerta" piensa y se golpea la cabeza contra la mesa.

- Sabías que si haces eso puedes ingresar a un sueño profundo ¿verdad?- dice Usui y se agacha para evitar que una cartuchera le golpeara la cara.

Misaki, se le quedo mirando molesta, mientras que él tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Él se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella, mientras que Misaki se volvió a acomodar en su asiento y continuo con su trabajo. Usui, se puso una silla al lado de la ventana y se sentó, mirando a Misaki; mientras que sacaba una de sus chupetines y se la comía.

Misaki, que veía lo que estaba haciendo, se levantó y se acercó a él.

Ella estaba a sólo unos pasos de él, y su idea era sacarle el chupetín de la boca y darle un sermón de aquellos. Pero, como Usui sabía lo que ella estaba planeando, se le ocurrió una idea. Le tomo el brazo y la atrajo hacia él, haciendo que ella se callera en su regazo. Ella intentó levantarse, pero él puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo más hacia él.

-¡Suéltame!- ordenó ella.

-...- Él no dijo nada.

-¡Que me sueltes!- vuelve a decir, pero como antes él no dijo nada.

Misaki empezó a retorcerse para que él la soltara, pero fue inútil. Entonces, ella se dio por vencida, ya que él era mucho más fuerte que ella (aunque ella jamás lo admitiría) y la tenía agarrada fuertemente por la cintura.

Quedaron así por unos segundos hasta que Usui pone su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Misaki. Ella se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento del chico sobre su cuello. Ella empezó a retorcerse y él, de una manera sensual capaz de derretir todos los corazones de las mujeres, le dice en el oído.

-No te muevas… Misa Chan- le dice enfatizando cada letra de su apodo.

Y, como si fuese, por arte de magia, ella se quedó quieta. No sabía el porqué, pero con solo la mención de su apodo, hizo que ella de congelara en el lugar, sin poder decir ni una sola palabra.

Usui se había sorprendido de que ella no dijera nada, ya que, lo más normal, era que ella lo mandara al infierno por atreverse a hacer eso. Él sentía como su corazón palpitaba a toda velocidad, por estar tan cerca de la chica. Empezó a pasar su nariz por el cuello de la chica, oliéndola y haciendo que ella se estremeciera por el mínimo contacto. El quedo hipnotizado por su olor, y, sin poder evitarlo, le beso el cuello.

Ella, al sentir los cálidos labios del chico sobre su cuello, se puso colorada, haciendo que pareciera un tomate maduro. Empezó a retorcerse y a castigarse a sí misma porque, muy en el fondo, le gusto lo que había él había hecho.

-Por favor suéltame- le dice ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Él, que ya había aprovechado la situación, la dejo levantarse. Noto que ella escondía su cara con su flequillo y que tenía su mano derecha donde él le había dado el beso. La noto preocupada por su acción anterior, entonces le dijo:

-No te preocupes- dice acercándose a ella- fue solo un beso, no fue un chupón- se acerca más a ella.- Además, sé que te gusto- le dice en un susurro y ella levanta la cabeza, mostrándole su lindo sonrojo.

Ella, paso de la vergüenza al odio y lo golpeo en la cabeza, haciendo que este se cayera al piso, ya que había estado desprevenido.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más, porque si no, no responderé de mí. – dijo y se dirigió directo al baño, para corroborar si lo que le había dicho el chico era verdad, dejando al chico donde estaba.

Entro al baño y palideció al ver quien estaba ahí adentro.

**Nota de autor:**

**Hola, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualicé y lo siento mucho. Por cuestiones personales, no pude actualizar la historia.**

**¿A quién se encontró Misaki en el baño?**

**¿Cómo murió su madre? ¿Qué paso con Mika?**

**¿Por qué el abuelo de Usui no contestaba la llamada ni el mayordomo de Gerard?**

**Bueno, eso lo averiguaremos en los siguientes capítulos. **

**Gracias por los comentarios :3. Nos leemos.**


	12. Capitulo 11: Hermanos Parte 2

**Capítulo 11: Hermanos parte 2**

-¡Yahiro!- grita Misaki desesperada.

-Sorpresa – dice el abriendo los brazos con una sonrisa pegada en su rostro.

Misaki cierra la puerta y se fije que no allá nadie en los otros baños. Luego se dirige a él y le dice:

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dice ella con ganas de estrangularlo- Te dije que si querías verme que nos encontráramos en algún lugar, pero aquí no.

-Puffff

-¿Qué significa ese puffff? - lo mira molesta desesperada y molesta a la vez.

-…- él no dijo nada, solo se le quedo observando con sus grandes ojos azules.

-¡Contéstame!- le grita pero solo para que escuche él, ya que con sus gritos podían escucharlos hasta los del hospital.

-…

-Que me contest…- pero no pudo terminar lo que decía cuando é saco un papel de sus bolsillo y se lo puso en frente de su cara. Ella miro confundida un rato el papel y luego a él, entonces hablo-¿Qué es esto?- toma el papel.

-Eso, eso es mi reporte del último mes

-¿y que tiene que ver tu maldito reporte conmigo?- dice ella un poco molesta

-¿Qué tiene que ver?, tiene que ver ya que tú te olvidaste de entregar el tuyo, y además…- se le acerca- tendrías que ver lo maravilloso que fui este mes.

Misaki le quedo mirando por un rato y luego se hecho a reír.

-Jajaja, muy buen chiste pero…- dice y cruza sus brazos- no creo que tu hayas estado mejor que yo el último mes.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- la mira irritado y confundido por el comentario de la chica

-¿Por qué? Ya lo veras- dice y se dirige a la puerta.

-Espera ¿ya te vas?- dice con ojos de cachorro- yo quería pasar tiempo contigo.

-En tus sueños- dice y sale del baño dirigiéndose al concejo estudiantil para terminar su trabajo. Pero cuando llego no vio a cierto alíen pervertido en la habitación. Se acordó del porque se había ido al baño y puso su mano instintivamente en el lugar donde Usui le dio el beso.

-Supongo que… tendré que creer en él.

Dijo y se sentó. Si no hubiera estado Yahiro, se hubiera fijado si tenía una marca, o no, pero como no quería verlo por un rato decidió quedarse con la duda y trabaja, así intentaba despejarse varias cosas de su mente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Llego el día del hermano en el Maid Latte y Misaki estaba en su casillero haciéndose dos colitas cuando alguien la llama. Era Lu.

- Hola Lu - contesta la llamada -¿Paso algo?

- Hola, no nada- dice riéndose un poco- solo quería saber cómo te había ido con Yahiro.

-¿Cómo me ha ido con Yahiro?- pregunta confundida- espe… no me digas que tu mandaste a Yahiro

-Sip, fui yo.- Misaki estaba congelada en el lugar-Jajá, de seguro te sorprendió su reporte.

-Y…o- Misaki no podía hablar.

-¿Qué pasa Misaki?- pregunta Lu ahora un tanto preocupada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque Yahiro vino a mi colegio solo por esa estupidez?- Misaki recién se había dado cuenta. Solo por mostrar un reporte no podía ir al colegio de ella ¿Verdad?

-Por qué te extraña Misa- dice y ella se congela-La única razón de que él hace las cosas que hace es por ti.

-¡Para Lu!- grita por el teléfono.

-¿Qué pasa Misa?- pregunta un tanto molesta y al mismo tiempo desesperada

-No entiendes que aunque pasen millones de años yo no voy a querer a Yahiro de esa manera. Se supone que eres mi hermana, ¿Por qué no respetas mi decisión?

-Misaki, yo lo único que quiero es que ustedes dos sean felices juntos.

-¿Y quién mierda dijo que yo sería feliz estando con él?

-Misa- dice Lu dándose cuenta de la situación- no me di cuenta, en verdad lo siento.

-Está bien Lu, no hay drama.- dice mirando la hora-Me tengo que ir a trabajar luego hablamos.- corta la llamada y termina de cambiarse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Punto de vista de Lu**

-Hable con ella - le digo a Yahiro que estaba frente mío, mientras le sirvo una taza de café.

-…- él simplemente no me respondió.

-¡YAHIRO!- le grito y se sobresalta-¿Podrías por lo menos prestarme atención?- le digo con una sonrisa retorcida mía.

-¿Tu hermana habrá conocido a alguien?- pregunta él y lo observo. Podía notar un poco de decepción y tristeza en su voz.

-…- me quede sin habla. ¿Habrá conocido a alguien? Me pregunto.

-Ella me mando a investigar a alguien- asentí para que continuara- y luego, por alguna extraña razón me dijo que cancelarla investigación.- tenía ironía en su cara.

-¿Quién es?- le pregunte curiosa. Si mi hermana mandaba a investigar a alguien era por dos opciones: una por que esta persona le asusta, que sería realmente raro. Y otra, la opción menos probable, que sería que ella estuviese interesada en esa persona. La cuestión es que necesito saber quién es.

-Tu hermana me dijo que no se lo dijera a Erick- como sabía que iba a venir con algo- pero como tú no eres Erick te lo diré.- dice y se levanta. De seguro que me pedirá algo a cambio- Con una condición- _como sabia_.

-¿Con qué condición?- le digo con un poco de veneno en mi voz. Vaya, jajá, ahora me estoy pareciendo a Misaki.

-Que le des esta carta a Misaki- dice y saca una carta de su bolsillo.

-¿Solo eso?- le pregunto confundida- ¿Nada más?

-Nada más- dice y recoge su chaleco del perchero-Ah y su nombre es…- pasa al lado mío y se dirige hacia la puerta-Usui Takumi.- dice y sale dándome una señal de adiós.

Cerré la puerta por donde él había salido y me quede un rato pensando. Usui Takumi, ese nombre me parecía estúpidamente familiar. No sé, pero tendré que averiguar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Punto de vista de Usui**

Me dirigí al Maid Latte sabiendo que empezaba el turno de Misaki. Sé muy bien que ella se había preparado mucho por este evento, pero… ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta que está bien que sea como ella es? Digo, el ambiente tenía que parecer natural ¿o no?.

Llego al Maid Latte y abro la puerta.

-Aquí voy- digo suspirando.

Entro y lo primero que veo es a Misaki vestida como una chica de secundario con dos colitas al costado. Esto va a ser divertido.

-¡Bienvenido de nuevo Oni Chan- dice y pone una sonrisa, que, para mi gusto, parece forzada y al mismo tiempo graciosa.

-… - no digo nada y paso por el lado suyo ignorándola completamente.

Ella, que al parecer quedo confundida por mi reacción, me dirigió hasta la mesa donde siempre me siento y me dijo:

-¿Sucedió algo?- dice ella y yo ya tenía ganas de reír.

-¿Qué te sucedió a ti Misa Chan?- le digo, lo más serio posible, aunque por dentro ya me esté riendo-Nunca me dice Oni Chan- puedo ver como empieza a sudar.-Y de pronto te volviste tierna, que asqueroso- como me rio interiormente- Ah ya veo, ¿quieres algo de mi verdad? ¿o hiciste algo malo?

-Cla….Claro que no Oni Chan, Misaki siempre ha sido así…-dice ella tratando se suavizar el ambiente.

-¿Estás tratando de ocultar el hecho de que te tiraste un gas en frente mío el otro día?

-¡Nunca hice eso estúpido hermano mayor!- grita agarrándome del cuello de la camisa. No sé porque razón vi pasar la muerte por delante de mis ojos.

Veo como ella se dirige a la cocina intentando controlarse y luego vuelve con un vaso de agua en una bandeja. Apoya brutamente el vaso con agua, casi haciendo que se derramara.

-Aquí tiene algo de agua amo.

-¿Qué clase de agua es esa?-digo y pienso rápido mi siguiente línea.-Oni Chan quiere agua de los Alpes, solo puedo tomar agua de manantial. Ve y tráemela.

-¡Ve tú mismo hermano de mierda!- lo dice cerca mío, en un susurro para que nadie escuchara. Podía notar veneno en su voz. Al parecer volvió a su papel, ya que se podía notar que con todas su fuerzas intentaba controlarse.

-Misaki siempre se enoja, nunca te vas a casar si sigues así.

-¡Preocúpate por ti mismo!- hay Misaki, si supieras cuanto me rio de ti en esta situación 3.

-¡No me digas que! Entonces, ¿ya tienes novio?- sabía perfectamente que yo tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en mi cara, ansioso esperando su respuesta.

-¡¿A ti que te importa?! Hermano estúpido- pude notar como empezaba a sonrojarse a mi pregunta. Como amo esta situación.

-Ah… nunca vas a conseguir uno de esa manera.

-…

-Y además- me acerco un poco a ella- Mentiste.

-¿Con que mentí?- aparecía su aura negra a su alrededor.

-Con lo del pedo- directo al grano.

-¡Nunca me tire un pedo estúpido hermano mayor!- me agarra del cuello de la camisa de nuevo.

-No me siento cómodo en este tipo de ambiente, creo que mejor me voy- ya me había divertido lo suficiente por un día y so seguía lo más probable es que apareciera en el hospital o en el cementerio. Me levanto y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

-O… oni chan- me detengo- vuelva cuando quiera- dice y su voz parecía más…Tierna, y no una falsa, sino de verdad.

Me doy la vuelta y veo como su carita se volvía hermosamente sonrojada, con la bandeja en una mano. Sonrió ante ello y me voy del lugar, solo para esperarla en el callejón.

Me quede ahí durante una hora más o menos y veo que Misaki sale normal. En cuanto ella me ve, se sonroja ligeramente.

-¿Qu… qué haces aquí?- tartamudea.

-Te acoso, ¿No es obvio?- digo y podía notar como se ponía más roja.

-¡Estúpido Usui!- dice y empieza a caminar, mientras yo la sigo detrás.

Estuvimos un rato caminando hasta que le pregunte:

-¿No te vas a enojar conmigo?- le pregunto campando su atención.

-¿Por qué me enojaría?- dice ella mirándome.

-"Fue por Usui que no me pude concentrar". Algo así- le digo lo que pensaba.

-En realidad no. La razón por la que no pude lograrlo, fue porque no tengo la habilidad suficiente para ello. Cuando estoy concentrada en actuar, no puedo hacer una buena decisión, porque voy muy seria en el papel. La próxima vez intentare hacerlo mejor- dice y podía notar entusiasmo en su voz.

- Es por eso que no deberías actuar, sino ser tu misma.- sigo diciendo lo que pienso.

-Ese es el problema, ¿Cómo puedo hacer sentir bien a las personas siendo como soy?- note un poco de angustia en su voz, tenía que cambiar la situación y rápido.

-¿En serio?- digo y levanto su cabeza con mi mano izquierda.-Yo creo que justo ahora eres la mejor hermanita – se puso roja- Oh! Te pusiste roja, que linda- digo y sonrió, haciendo que ella me golpee en el brazo y adelante el paso, pero obvio que yo la sigo por detrás. Cuando la alcanzo le digo-¿Estas feliz?

-¡Cállate estúpido Usui!- dice y ahora sique parecía un tomate maduro.

El resto del camino hacia su casa lo hicimos en silencio. Llegamos hasta el metro y entonces le suena el celular. Cuando ella ve quien la llamo abre los ojos como platos. Parecía algo malo.

-¿Quién es?- le pregunte sin rodeos.

Ella no me contesto, incluso se paró y parecía que se quedó en medio de un trance. ¿Quién habrá sido que la llamo?

-Ayusawa- digo y me paro frente a ella, podía notar horror en su cara. Todavía no reaccionaba y ya me estaba preocupando.- ¡Ayusawa!- grite sacudiéndola por los hombros haciendo que reaccione. Ella reaccionó y dejo caer el celular al piso, haciendo que se saliera la batería.

-Y…Yo-tartamudea. Esto es preocupante.

-Ayusawa - digo, intentando tranquilizarla.

Ella baja la mirada y ve el celular en el piso. Se agacha y empieza a recogerlo, poniéndole de vuelta su batería.

Yo, no sabía qué hacer, podía notar que estaba mal, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por una llamada? Vi cómo empezó a levantarse lentamente y a tambalearse. La sujete y nos dirigimos al metro.

Luego de eso no hablo más, ni siquiera me dijo algo por mis comentarios pervertidos. Podía notar algo de cansancio también en su mirada. Me preocupaba y le estaba por preguntar quién era, ya que soy muy curioso, pero viendo la reacción que tuvo hace un momento atrás, sería mejor no preguntarle por el momento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Punto de vista normal.**

Misaki llego a su casa luego de que Usui la acompaño y le aconsejo que se acostara temprano. Ella, luego de saludar a Usui e insistirle que podía quedarse sola (ya que a último momento él no la dejaba) entra a su casa. Pero lo que jamás se imaginó era ver allí a Erick y a Lu, sentados tranquilamente en la mesa tomando un café.

-Misaki bienvenida- dice Erick levantándose y acercándose a ella.

-Ho…Hola- dice ella tartamudeando y susurrando al mismo tiempo.

-¿Te sucede algo?- dice Lu levantándose y acercándose a ella.-Estas pálida- le toca la frente para verificar si tenía fiebre.

-Y….- Misaki no podía articular. En cambio, se quedó ahí, mirando a la nada.

-Misaki- dice Erick sosteniéndola por los hombros-¿Qué tienes?- se podía notar ya en su voz preocupación.

Misaki miro de reojo a sus hermanos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin poder contestarles sus preguntas. Ella quería hablar, pero la angustia le había cerrado la garganta, evitando que ella pudiera, por lo menos, transmitir un sonido.

Abrió los ojos ya llenos de lágrimas, pero evitando ser caídas. Ambos hermanos no sabían cómo reaccionar ante la situación de su hermana. Ella jamás se ponía así, ni mucho menos lloraba.

Cuando le volvieron a preguntar, ella se desmayó.

**Nota del Autor:**

**Antes que nada, muchas gracias por los comentarios:**

**Adriana Ayusawa, Nagisa del mar, Orianav102, Karuchan84, Dianis Mar, Mio Nakamura, Sora Daishi, Rin 02 y a los demás, Muchas Gracias por los comentarios y me alegro que les guste la historia.**

**¿Qué siente Misaki por Yahiro? ¿Qué siente Yahiro por Misaki? ¿De qué reporte estaba hablando Misaki con Yahiro? ¿Quién llamo a Misaki al celular?**

**Bueno, lo descubriremos en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Nos leemos.**


	13. Extra 2: Número 2584

**Extra 2: Número 2584**

En medio de un bosque, a las afueras de Washington, se encontraban dos chicas intentando hacer una fogata ya que se les venía la noche encima.

Ambas, luego de huir de las personas que intentaban asesinarlas, se relajaron, pero sólo un poco. El cielo se encontraba nublado, pero igual se podía apreciar alguna que otra estrella.

Ambas niñas ahora se encontraban enfrentadas cerca de la fogata.

- Mica - dice la más chica, Misaki, con un tanto de angustia en su voz - ¿Tú crees que lo hayan logrado?

Mica fija su mirada en ella por unos segundos y luego vuelve su vista al fuego.

- No lo sé.

- Talvez...ellos lo hayan logrado, como nosotras - dice Misaki, intentando sonar esperanzada, pero no lo logró.

- Misaki...

Mica noto a su hermana menor llorando y fue hasta su lado, para abrazarla.

-¡No quiero pensar que ellos están muertos!- le dice llorando.

Mica no le dijo nada. Prefirió guardar silencio y abrazarla que decirle que todo estaría bien y mentirle de la manera más cruel.

-¿Por qué nos pasó esto, por qué?- ella seguía llorando en los brazos de su hermana- Yo pensé que luego de que todo se supiera podríamos ser felices.

- Nada es como uno piensa Misaki, ni siquiera la vida.- le da suaves palmaditas en la cabeza- las familias, los amigos, los conocidos, todo, no es lo que uno piensa - dice y ella vuelve a fijar su ojos en el fuego- ni siquiera nosotros mismos somos lo que pensamos.

Al terminar de decir esto, Misaki se seca las lágrimas y le pregunta:

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - Dice ella mirándola fijamente.

- Por nada Misaki.

Misaki no dijo nada más. Sabía que si le seguía preguntando iba a terminar todo mal, muy mal.

Mica se levantó y se dirigió hacia uno de los árboles.

- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunta Misaki.

- A hacer mis necesidades- dice ella riéndose haciendo que Misaki se pusiera colorada. Ella desapareció entre los árboles.

Misaki empezó a sentir frío acercándose más al fuego. Estiró los brazos y empezó a frotarse las manos, comenzando a calentarse poco a poco.

Entonces oye el sonido de una rama quebrándose, captando su atención.

- Mica ¿eres tú?- dice ella acercándose despacio hacia donde había escuchado provenir el sonido. Pero entonces, siente como una mano la toma por el brazo y le tapa la boca para evitar que gritara.

Misaki, en un intento desesperado por liberarse, muerde al desgraciado que la había tomado y le pisa muy fuertemente el pie, haciendo que esté se cayera

Cuando ella vio al hombre tirado en el piso, aprovechó la oportunidad y salió corriendo por el bosque. Corrió lo más que pudo, hasta que sin darse cuenta tropezó, haciendo que se doblará el tobillo.

Tenía la opción se esconderse en algún arbusto y ver el daño que se había hecho en el tobillo, pero prefirió seguir, ya que corría un gran riesgo de que la atraparan.

Siguió un poco más hasta que se volvió a caer. Se levanta y siente de vuelta que alguien la vuelve a agarrar tapándole la boca, pero antes de que ella hiciera alguno de sus movimientos, está persona le habla.

- Misa soy yo- dice mica sacando la mano de su boca. Pone un brazo detrás de su espalda y el brazo de misa sobre su hombro para compartir el peso.

- Tenemos que irnos de aquí- dice y ambas empezaron a moverse lo más rápido que pudieron.

Llegaron hasta cerca de un lago, dónde ambas se detienen al sentir un arma detrás de sus cabezas. Ambas no hicieron ningún tipo de movimiento y son golpeadas en la nuca, causando que se desmayaran.

Pero antes de que Misaki se desmayara por completo, ve una cinta sobre el brazo de uno de hombres con lo siguiente escrito: **2584 убийца ** (asesino 2584 en ruso). Luego de leer esto, pierde totalmente la conciencia.

**Nota del Autor:**

**Hola antes que nada perdón por la tardanza, no he tenido imaginación para hacer los capítulos ** **.**

**Bueno, este es el segundo extra de la historia y va a tener una gran importancia a lo largo de la historia. **

**En este capítulo no les dejare preguntas, ya que quiero que se arranquen los pelos XDDDDD, por saber que habrá pasado con ambas hermanas y que significara el número. Prometo actualizar pronto el siguiente capítulo y que habrá más romance entre Usui y Misaki. **

**Nos leemos **


End file.
